Amor Al Primer Mordisco
by The Iron Queen
Summary: Situado después de Eclipse. Damon acepta que Elena eligió a Stefan. Bella decide cambiar después de asimilar que Edward la dejó. Ambos se encuentran y deciden empezar algo nuevo, pero Victoria sigue intentando matar a Bella, ¿podran superar Damon y Bella todos lo problemas que tendran a partir de ahora?
1. Prefacio

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

**Prefacio.**

Porque ya nada tenía sentido si no podía

Estar con ella, pero un ángel se interpuso

En mi camino y me hizo recapacitar

Y me enamore y el pedazo de hielo

Que tenía por corazón se derritió

Y ella ahora es mi luz, mi propia Bella,

Me alumbra el camino, siento

Sentimientos que no creí que existieran

Y sé que la amo con todo mí ser.

Y quien se creería esto de

Damon Salvatore, si me hubieran

Dicho que esto me pasaría, les daría

Por locos.

Pero ahora estoy completamente enamorado

Sí, yo, lo estoy.

Daría mi vida por mi Bella, mi amada

Bella Swan.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Un nuevo comienzo.

Bella's POV

Y venga otra vez…

Me volvió a partir el corazón, la primera me dejo por mi "seguridad" y ahora me deja por una rubia, claro viene una vampiresa guapa, deja caer su culo por aquí y lo "conquista"…pero saben que hice esta vez, en vez de perseguirlo y buscar una respuesta, hice algo que yo no me esperaba, asentí, le dije unas cuantas groserías y di media vuelta, mientras una sola lagrima caía sobre mi mejilla, como si fuera de reproche, Edward Cullen, me volvió a dejar.

(N/A: oigan odio tener que poner a Edward de malo, yo lo amo, soy Team Edward, y un poco de Jacob, pero tiene que pasar así para que la historia tome forma, espero después ponerlo como amigo y al principio un ex celoso… jijiji, bueno sigo con el fanfic XD)

Ha pasado tres semanas desde eso.

Pero lo que más me asusta es lo que estoy viendo en este mismo momento. Me estoy viendo a mí misma, o eso creo…estoy horrible, tengo ojeras, que me llegan a media cara, mi pelo es un desastre y perdió el brillo. Mis ojos daban miedo, parecían tristes.

¡Basta! Esto se acabó, no puedo seguir así, ya me paso, no me puedo volver a desmoronar, no por él.

Cogí la mejor camisa y jeans que tenía y me puse mis convers negras, me peine el pelo como pude y me hice una coleta.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunte.

-El cartero-Abrí la puerta, en el umbral estaba un señor bajito con una caja pequeña-¿Es usted la señorita Swan?-Asenti –Firme aquí por favor-Firme aquí por favor-Firme en el papel que me decía-Que tenga un buen día.

Cerré la puerta y abrí el paquete, dentro había un sobre, decía _Bella_ con una letra que reconocí de inmediato, la abrí:

_Querida Bella,_

_Sé que no estad muy animada, Charlie me conto que Edward te dejo…otra vez, pero no estés triste hija, los hombres van y vienen, por eso no descuides la relación con tus amigos._

_Oh! Bella, te iría a buscar y te traería conmigo, pero Phil tienen que viajar mucho últimamente y tengo que acompañarme, te quiero recompensar, estamos ganando mucho dinero y decidimos abrirte una cuenta._

_Podrás comprarte lo que quieras. ¡Por favor, ve de compras!, la última vez que vi tu ropa…necesitas cambiar cariño, más a la moda, además necesitas arreglarte para tus futuras citas, ya me contaras, así que compra por mí, por Phil, por todos y por ti por supuesto, no te preocupes por el recibo, te lo mereces, me avisas si necesitas algo más._

_Te quiere mucho._

_René._

¡Perfecto! Justo a tiempo y yo que le iba a pedir un poco de dinero a Charlie, que por cierto, esta de pesca.

Cogí, mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salí.

Mientras caminaba hasta mi Chevy, cogí la tarjeta dorada del sobre, era hermosa y adivinen… ¡tiene mi nombre! Es toda mía, wajaja…

Me aclare la garganta, la risa malvada no es lo mío, sentí algo fino en el sobre…valla, trescientos dólares, mi madre se encargó de todo. Me pare en seco, mi Chevy no aguantara hasta Seattle, volví a entrar a casa y llame un taxi, luego de unos minutos llego y yo me fui directamente a una de las cosas que más odio las compras…aunque ahorita me salven la vida, tendré que empezar a quererlas.

Damon's POV

Es triste admitir que la chica a la que amas allá elegido a otro y nada menos que a mi hermano, ¡que felicidad! (nótese el sarcasmo).

La pregunta es que si me volveré a enamorar, Elena y Catherine eran mi vida y ahora Catherine eran mi vida y ahora Catherine está muerta y Elena muy feliz con Stefan, y yo…volví a Estados Unidos, me hubiera quedado en Italia, pero se veía tan tentador, me dirijo a Forks, un pueblo perfecto para mí, no es Fellcherch; es muy lluvioso, probare suerte allí, cazare en Port Ángeles o también en el mismo pueblo, no pasa nada, tomo un poco y luego les borro la memoria. Ahorita me encuentro en Seattle y voy a cazar cuando anochezca.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de ''Amor al primer mordisco'', espero que este bien.**

**Tambien esta mi otra historia ''Mi pequeño Cobrizo'' podes verla en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por el Review** **maelilautner96.**

**Review…?**

**Emi.**


	3. Amor al primer mordisco

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**_

2. Amor al primer mordisco

Bella's POV

Fue la mañana y tarde mas larga y rara de mi vida.

Compre de todo, jeans color negros, de mezclilla, azules claro, grises, varios rasgados artisticamente (me encantan), dos blancos, todos son de tubo y ajustados, que se amoldan perfectamente a mi figura.

De camisas tengo tops rojos, negros, marrones, azules, rosados... también tengo vestido, simples pero bonitos, de primavera, de fiesta; tengo zapatos de tacón (¡¿no es increíble? ¡Me puedo mantener en pie!), convers, sandalias y botas preciosas, hay varios pares, la mayorías son las que se arrugan, ya que están de moda, también compre unas negras que me llegan a la rodilla y son lisas, de tacón de aguja (no se como haré para poder caminar con eso, espero aprender), también tengo bolsos, negros, blancos, rojos...en accesorios los tengo todo, me encanta.

Ademas fui a una tienda de maquillaje y me aconsejaron (si señoras y señores, me voy a maquillar) y como toque final fui a la peluquería, me hice el flequillo de lado y como tengo el pelo largo, me hice bucles, me encanta, me quedan de maravilla, cuando me di cuenta de ahora que era...ya debía volver a casa.

Pero me quede parada enfrente del espejo de la peluquería, la chica que se reflejaba en el era otra...era hermosa.

Me vi mejor, al final me deje puesto un top rojo y unos jeans negros, con unas sandalias de tacón negras y un bolso rojo, mi pelo caía sobre mis hombros y espalda formando ondas y bucles, el maquillaje era discreto pero bonito con sombras suaves y tonos claros.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí bonita, me sentí guapa.

Salí con todas mis bolsas (eran muchas, demasiadas) y llame un taxi, me monte y me dirigí a casa, me siento genial.

Damon's POV

Seguí el olor con ansia, era el mas dulce que había olido, huele a chocolate, caramelo y muchas cosas mas, la baba se me caía con solo pensar en lo bien que sabría.

Vi que el taxi se dirigía fuera de la ciudad, lo seguí. Una hora después estaba en... Forks, el lugar a donde me dirigía.

Una chica se bajo del taxi con muchas bolsas y luego entro a la casa que estaba en el linde del bosque. Hacia fresco, y se estaba poniendo el sol, la hora del crepúsculo.

Oí como la puerta se abría y me oculte entre los arbustos. La chica camino de espaldas hacia mi, entro al bosque, se adentro un poco, no mucho, yo la seguí.

-La hora del crepúsculo, es la mas segura para nosotros- Si su sangre era dulce, no hay que decir de su voz, es hermosa, dulce y melodiosa. No aguante mas y me puse detrás de ella y le aparte el pelo del cuello.

Ella se tenso y se paralizo.

-Tranquila no dolerá mucho- Dije con voz sensual.

Ella ahogo un grito y se giro.

Se me quedo mirando como si fuera un ángel (si, lo se, lo parezco) y luego yo la mordí.

-Edward creo que no te amo- dijo, salio como un suspiro y entonces, mientras me deleitaba con el sabor de su sangre, la mire a los ojos por primera vez, eran de un chocolate intenso y me detuve, ella me miro y yo espere a su grito o que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo, solo se me quedo mirando, esperando algo.

Su sangre, el sabor, quedo en mis labios, los saboree una ultima vez, su rostro eras angelical, no parecía humana, es como si un angel hubiera caído del cielo, y yo al probar su sangre al primer mordico, me haya sentido culpable, porque esa chica era pura de corazón y angelical por fuera y esos ojos me encantaron y hechizaron no solo mi cabeza, si no mi corazón.

Entonces, la mire a los ojos y le borre la memoria de estos últimos minutos, luego me escondí en unos matorrales que habían cerca y la observe, ella miraba intensamente el crepúsculo y llegue a escuchar el nombre _Edward_, saliendo de sus labios como si fuera un suspiro, como si fuera parte de su respiración. ¿Quien era Edward?, ya lo averiguaría, solo quería observarla, cuando el sol se termino de ocultar ella se dirigió hacia su casa y yo me quede ideando un plan para traerla y conocerla, porque, me interesa esa chica tan misteriosa.

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que cuando inspiración te viene...(incluyendo el echo de que no te presten el ordenador) pues que se le puede hacer.**

**Para las que odien profundamente a Lauren y Jessica, el próximo capitulo les va a gustar.**

**Intentare actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por los Review: Caroline Salvatore, verodelprado, Culenn Swann, Cullen Lorena, , Y.S.9998, maelilautner96.**

**verodelprado :no, la rubia no es Tanya, imagínense a una rubia despampanante, odiosa y que le halla robado a Bella al ton...Edward, ¿A que ya la odiáis con toda vuestra alma?, porque yo sip.**

**Maelilautner96: yo amo a Edward, enserio, pero hombre, si puedo elegir, no dudaría a elegir a Damon...es que es tan...como es la palabra? Así Sexy (cae baba) solo tienes que verlo.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	4. El chico nuevo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**_

**Advertencia: Hay ****un poco de lenguaje vulgar y algo de violencia.**

Capitulo 3. El chico nuevo.

Bella's POV

Me desperté sintiéndome cansada, me estire y bostece, me fui al baño y me di una ducha, y luego me eche crema de coco, me puse una camisa de tiritas color negra muy ceñida, unos jeans grises rasgados artísticamente, me puse un collar, un relicario, me lo regalo Alice, el grabado decía Alice y Bella B.F.4.E, por dentro había una foto de ella y yo riéndonos, el relicario tenia forma de corazón, si lo sé, debería olvidarme de ellos, pero Alice era mi mejor amiga, no es fácil olvidarla, además me gusta el collar.

Cogí un sweater blanco fino y mi nueva cazadora, que era de cuero, de esas que son con muchos cierres y se ciñen al cuerpo, de color negra. Cogí mi mochila, por ultimo me mire al espejo, me encantaban esas convers negras y el ligero maquillaje me quedaba muy bien, el pelo, se veía decente, con brillo y color, me veía bien, si, ahora era hora de ir al instituto.

Subí a mi destartalada Chevy, llegaba algo tarde, solo unos cinco minutos, aparque al lado de un Lamborghini...esperen, ¿un Lamborghini?, aquí lo más caro que se vio fue el BMW de Rosalie, que ya era bastante ostentoso, pero un Lamborghini? Si esto no fuera Forks lo entendería, pero bueno... ¡es un pueblito, del cual la mayoría de la gente ignora que existe!

Bueno, de seguro que había alguien nuevo, no le seguí dando importancia.

Llegue a tiempo, cuando el profesor también entraba.

-Oh! Rayos, ¿también es nueva usted?

-Nop, señor Banner, soy Bella.

-¡Ah, sí! Disculpe es que cambio un poco.

-No tanto señor.

-Si, es verdad, es que tengo la cabeza, en otra parte, con la llegada del alumno nuevo.

-Tranquilo.

Me senté y sentí la mirada de varios sobre mí, no le di importancia.

Así siguió la mañana, hasta que toco ir a la cafetería.

-¡Bella!- Dijo Ángela y me abrazo.

-Ángela, ¿qué paso?

Ángela derramaba lágrimas y se sorbía la nariz, la cogí por los hombros y salí con ella fuera de la cafetería, nadie se había dado cuenta.

-B-Bella, es que mira- Dijo quitándose la gorra y dejando al descubierto un perlo espantoso, olía a grasa de coches.

-¡Dios mío, Ángela! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Snif, snif...Han sido Lauren y Jessica, creí que no se meterían conmigo porque éramos amigas, pero, creo que pensé mal.

Mi mirada se torno rabiosa, furiosa, desde hacia un tiempo Lauren y Jessica decidieron hacer bromas pesadas a muchos, bromas muy malas, la gente les empezó a temer y ahora son oficialmente la perras del instituto, nadie les alza la voz, tienen miedo de que les hagan algo, ellas eligen a su víctima al azar y ella paga, pero esta vez se pasaron, Ángela mi amiga, no, cometieron un error al tocarle su precioso pelo negro azabache.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunte con voz ronca.

-En las duchas, después de E.F, hasta me dejaron una nota- Dijo y me la enseño, estaba escrita con bolígrafo rosa y un beso, con pintalabios rojo, era su marca, los demás lo llamaban 'el beso de la mala suerte', ridículo, yo lo llamaba 'las perras atacan de nuevo'.

-¿Qué tienes precisamente en el pelo?

-G-grasa de coche…-se echo a llorar.

La furia que tenia dentro salió, estalle, todo el rencor, que tenia dentro, que por tanto tiempo me lo guarde para mí misma, como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería llego a su punto más alto, el estrés, la tristeza, la soledad, las ganas que tenia de patearle el trasero a Edward, la vergüenza, la humillación, la inseguridad, ya no lo soportaba mas, una vez alguien me dijo que si seguía tragándome todo lo que sentía un día estallaría y no tendría conciencia sobre lo que haría, recuerdo lejanamente sus palabras suaves y tranquilas, Jasper Whitlock, tenía razón, después de todo ya no lo soporte mas.

Lo que no soportaba era ver a alguien ver llorar, y si yo podía hacer algo, lo haría, me canse.

-Ángela, voy a solucionar esto.

-¡No Bella, no te metas! ¡Te harán la vida imposible! Y-ya estoy bien.

-¡No! Voy a resolver esto, y cuando termine te vamos a quitar eso del pelo, he iremos para que te lo dejen bonito y sedoso otra ves.

-Bella… ¡gracias! No creí que alguna vez tendría a alguien así, una amiga de verdad…- Dijo llorando a mares, me dirigí a la cafetería, no habría nadie ni nada que me parara.

Ya dentro localice a esas brujas, estaban sentadas sonriendo como tontas, aun chico de espaldas a mí, estaba vestido de negro, el se giro y me vio, era precioso, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y liso, facciones muy finas y unos ojos del color del carbón, todo el contrastaba muy bien con su perfecta piel pálida, pero no tan pálida como la mía.

Me miro y me sonrió, con una sonrisa engreída, no entendí su motivo.

Analice la situación por última vez, pelearía contra Lauren, conociendo como es Jessica, ella se escabulliría en cuanto se diera cuenta de la situación, estaba segura, ella es muy cobarde.

-¡Jessica, Lauren!

-Bella, se que debes de estar enfadada porque este bombón esta con nosotras y no contigo- Lauren soltó una risita y me miro.

-Si Bella no puedes acaparar a todos los chicos que están buenos- Me miro Jessica con una sonrisa acida- no sé qué haces para atraerlos, no hay nada en ti que sea especial, ni siquiera eres… guapa- Dijo con duda ya que vio mi nuevo cambio, pero siguió metiendo cizaña- Además, ellos te utilizan porque eres tan rara, admítelo, eres un bicho raro- No me importaba lo que me dijeran, eso ya lo sabía, mire al misterioso chico, me seguía sonriendo con suficiencia, pero la sonrisa se volvió una mueca, tenía cara de confusión.

-¡Sois unas zorras!

-Repite lo que has dicho puta.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?- Pregunte furiosa a Lauren, Jessica se fue echando hacia atrás como imaginaba.

-¡Puta!

A no, si antes estaba furiosa, ahora ni las llamas del infierno ardían tanto como yo en este momento.

Me lance sobre Lauren, y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, ella me aruño.

La gente gritaba PELEA e iban formando un corro alrededor de nosotras, yo por mi parte estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, descargándome con Lauren, sé que no está bien, pero perdí el control, como un borracho no puede evitar hacer estupideces, yo no podía controlar mis sentimientos y acciones, no en este momento.

Le jalaba de los pelos, aruñaba, pateaba, le daba puñetazos, hasta que alguien me aparta, unos brazos muy fuertes.

-¡Como le vuelvas hacer algo así otra vez a Ángela, te matare, me oyes!- Todos me escucharon.

-Así que esto es por tu amiguita- Dijo Lauren mientras intentaba levantarse fallando en el intento- Créeme, ha sido muy divertido como le ha quedado el pelo- se rio y luego escupió un poco de sangre.

Grite y le patee, me cogieron aun más fuerte y me alejaron más de ella.

-Lauren te lo advierto, no creí que caerías tan bajo, Ángela era tu amiga, y ahora su pelo tiene grasa de coche, ¡Grasa de coche! ¡Habéis sido crueles con la persona más dulce que ha podido existir!

-¡Te denunciare!

-¡No si lo hace antes Ángela!

-¿Qué?

-Además no te conviene denunciarme, recuerda quien soy, y una simple denuncia no me va a detener si le vuelves a hacer algo, las dos, ya que tu amiguita no está aquí se lo dices, ¿¡me escuchaste!

Ella asintió asustada, en eso llego el director.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡A mi despacho! (N/A: oficina)

Me gire para ver quién era el que me sostenía, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al chico de sonrisa engreída de antes, estaba muy serio, me miro a los ojos, yo le sostuve la mirada, el puso cara de confusión otra vez.

-Suéltame- Dije, me solté de el bruscamente y me fui al despacho del director, estaba más tranquila, se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, casi ni se veía, pero ahí estaba, no me arrepentía de lo que hice, aunque estuviera mal, pero si me sentía algo mal por lo que podría pensar mi padre.

Damon's POV

Vi como la chica se soltaba bruscamente y se iba.

Salí de mi estado de Shock, le ordene parar con la mente, antes, que se pusiera melosa, celosa, y yo conseguí nada, el otro día pude, pero hoy no…es raro, verbena es imposible, la habría olido, esta choca cada vez me intriga mas.

Cuando salí vi a Isabella con una chica con gorra y con cara triste, ella sostenía un móvil, afine mi oído para escuchar.

-Lo siento papa, no fue mi intención…

-_¡Bella, no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente!_

-Lo sé, pero es que mira lo que le hicieron a Ángela…

-_¿Qué le paso a Ángela?_

_-_Pues le pusieron aceite de motor en el acondicionador, mientras se duchaba después de las clases de E.F en las duchas.

-_Bueno eso cambia las cosas, te esperare en casa, trae a Ángela para ver si se lo podemos quitar nosotros si no te dejare ir a alguna ¿peluquería? Si...para que la ayuden._

_-_Si, te esperare, cuídate Charlie.

_-Ni creas que te has librado, ya hablaremos mañana._

_-_Si…- Me reí, ella rodo los ojos y colgó.

-¿Qué dijo Bella?

-Nada, que vallamos para allá y eso, intentando ser un padre, intentando, el no me engaña, pero vamos a dejarlo estar, me pondrá dos semanas de castigo y un pequeño sermón, creo que no se ha enterado de que no tengo mucho que hacer, así que no me importa.

Subieron a una destartalada Chevy que estaba al lado de mi Lamborghini, las seguí luego de cinco minutos.

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero aquí ya está el capi 3, el próximo capítulo se resolverán algunas dudas.**

**Gracias por los Reviews a: Florencia Quijano, Nata W. Cullen, Isabella Polet D'Cullen, Shineevero, verodelprado, Cullen Lorena.**

**Isabella Polet D'Cullen: si, hay dos tipos de vampiros, en el próximo capítulo lo voy a explicar.**

**Florencia Quijano: a mí también me duele poner a Edward de malo, yo también soy Team Edward, pero siempre tiene que haber el malo de la peli, no? Para que así aparezca nuestro Damon jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi, si estás leyendo esto y no te hayas olvidado de mi por tardar tanto jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi a todas, a mi sinceramente me ha encantado hacer la escena de pelea contra Lauren (no piensen mal de mi ehhh?) pero bueno, a nadie les gusta esas dos arpías.**

**Si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía perdón, pero hay veces que se me pasa.**

**Reviews…?**

**Emi.**


	5. ¿Quien eres?

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith y Bill Compton de Charlaine Harris. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 4. ¿Quien eres?

Bella's POV

Tarde todo el mediodía y parte de la tarde en intentar quitar la grasa del pelo de Angela, pero parecía que se resistía la muy asquerosa...

-Papa, no hay remedio, por mucho Shampú y acondicionador que pongamos en el pelo sigue resistente, seco y dañado, aquí hace falta unas manos profesionales, vamos un peluquero- Comente a Charlie, que me estaba intentando ayudar.

-Si, sera lo mejor, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, toma dinero...

-Tranquilo señor Swan, yo tengo...-Intento replicar Angela.

-Nada de eso señorita, venga, iros y no lleguéis muy tarde.

-¿Puede quedarse Angela?-Pregunte.

-Claro, pero avisale a sus padres.

-Ok.

Yo salí con Angela y me dirigí a mi Chevy mientras mi padre se dirigía al coche/carro patrulla.

Una hora mas tarde estábamos en Port Ángeles, escogimos una peluquería y entramos.

-Ya que estamos aquí, porque no te haces un nuevo corte de pelo?

-Tienes razón, ¿cual se me vería bien?

-Hmmm...¿recuerdas el corte de pelo de Alice?

-Si...

Con tu pelo iría bien, solo que es menos rebelde y mas domable, solo dejate lo un poco mas largo y el flequillo de lado, te parece?

-Si!

-Genial.

-Como me gustaría estar con Ben.

-El vendrá mañana y tarde o temprano se enterara de lo que paso y querrá matar a Lauren y a Jessica.

-Bueno, Lauren estará aun en el hospital por la paliza que le distes-se rió entre dientes-Que puntería que se haya tenido que ir a casa de su primo esta semana, no?

-Si, la suerte no esta de nuestro lado en estos días.-susurre mas para mi que para ella.

-En ese momento llego la peluquera que le asignaron.

-¡Dios mio! ¿que te ha pasado en el pelo chica?

Angela y yo le contamos lo sucedido, pero omitiendo algunas cosas, como mi pelea.

-Ay! Pobrecita, te dejaremos como nueva.

Al cabo de una hora Angela deslumbraba, el corte le sentaba de maravilla y no había rastro de grasa.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y eso nos causo risa.

-De nada-contesto tambien riendo la peluquera- ya sabes que cremas tienes que usar para el pelo cariño, que tengais buenas tardes.

-Igualmente- contestamos, las dos rodamos los ojos, en que momento empezamos a decir frases a la vez? Jaja.

Íbamos caminando hacia mi coche, cuando me dio la sensación de estar siendo observada, de nuevo, ya lo había sentido antes desde mi casa.

Llegamos en una hora, de camino habíamos ido a casa de Angela para buscar su ropa y avisarle a sus padres, que aceptaron de inmediato, confían en ella y saben que es muy responsable en muchos aspectos.

Estábamos en mi habitación.

-Y este, se usa así- le estaba enseñando a maquillar a Angela, no es que ella no supiera lo básico como cualquier adolescente, si no para fiestas o con toques suaves o el tipo de maquillaje de algunas famosas...quien diría que yo algún día iba a aprender a maquillarme y a vestirme, esto de Edward me estaba afectando, me recorrió un escalofrió por mi espalda, Edward..._como lo, no no lo extraño, estoy mil veces mejor que el_, me repetí mentalmente intentando creerme, por lo menos ya no lo amo, ya supere la primera fase.

Aprendi a maquillar de una chica que se llama Lauren Luke (si, lo se, el nombre es igual del de esa zorr...'mi enemiga') pero maquilla muy bien y te explica perfecto, hasta saco un libro (que el cual compre hace unos días).

Angela esta encantada, me comento que había pensado en usar lentillas y que ya las mando hacer, que las recojeria mañana por la tarde, a este paso Angela iba a parecer una super modelo, y para colmo es que es muy alta.

Hicimos 'una noche de chicas' (a eso le llamamos nosotras atragantarnos con comida y ver películas hasta no poder mas) primero hicimos palomitas y luego Charlie encargo unas pizzas de triple queso con las cuales nos comimos una mediana entre las dos.

Vimos 'Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate' la versión mas nueva con Jonny Deep, y nos dio por comer chocolate, haci que nos bajamos caja y media de bombones (suerte que las dos somos super flacas por naturaleza que si no ya estaríamos rodando por todas las 'noches de chicas' que organizamos de vez en cuando).

La segunda película fue 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' comimos mas chocolate y lloramos de felicidad al final (vamos que estábamos borrachas de tanto chocolate, pues yo no lloro tan fácil con las pelis, tengo la ligera sospecha que cogí chocolates con licor de la despensa en vez de chocolate con leche...).

Y como en toda 'Noche de chicas' contamos alguna que otra experiencia, como nuestro primer beso, primera cita, etc...todo superficial, no contamos nada profundo para no incomodarnos la una a la otra.

Y finalmente nos dormimos.

Una luz cálida me despertó.

Los rayos de sol inundaban el salon, hoy al fin hacia sol en Forks.

Me desperece y me dirigí al baño, note que Charlie ya se había ido de pesca.

Me di una larga y relajante ducha tibia y me peine y cepille los dientes.

Fui al cuarto a ponerme ropa, Angela dormía en el salon profundamente en la improvisada cama que hicimos para las dos en la noche mientras veíamos pelis.

Cogí unos shorts de mezclilla muy cortos y una camisa blanca manga larga de encaje** (N/A:Foto en mi perfil) **hacia sol y algo de calor y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Me puse unas conversa negras y salí a despertar a Angela.

-Wao Bella, me encanta tu ropa.

-Gracias- dije algo sonrojada.

-Me dices donde compro algo así, si?

-Hoy me conecto y te dejo un correo donde te recomendare algunas tiendas,ok?

-Ok.

Angela bajo a los cinco minutos con unos jeans negros, una camisa manga larga celeste y unas conversa del mismo color.

La lleve a su casa y volví en tiempo récord.

Al llegar aparque la camioneta y salí, el aire fresco y húmedo que caracterisaba Forks inundo mi nariz.

Mire en dirección al bosque y acaricie inconscientemente el relicario, luego vi lo que hacia, extraño tanto a Alice, Esme, Emmet, Carlisle, hasta me enpesaba a llevar bien con Rosalie...suspire.

-¿Por que estas triste?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me gire, encontrándome con el precioso chico de la cafetería, parecía mayor para tener 18 años, tal vez 25, pero en el buen sentido, las facciones de un bien formado hombre, y en sus ojos había madures, algo oculta, el me miraba curioso.

Por primera vez me fije en un detalle y es que era pálido y extremadamente bello...no podía ser, estaría brillando como una bola de discoteca andante.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunte.

-Damon Salvatore, como te llamas tu?

-Bella Swan.

-Precioso nombre.

Asentí y un leve sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en mis pálidas mejillas.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Bella tengo curiosidad, algo pasa con tu cabeza- valla, que directo.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice.

-No me refiero a que estés loca, si no que es difícil entrar en ella.

-Por eso no eres el primero que me lo dice- respondí con algo inconsciente, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba afirmando y yo de que estaba respondiendo, el corazón se me acelero, el no era humano si intentaba entrar en mi mente.

El me miro por un segundo confundido por mi respuesta y ahí vi su anillo con el lapislázuli y recordé.

_**Flashback**_

_-Carlisle ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre nuestra especie- Me comento Edward en un susurro, mientras trazaba círculos sobre mi espalda, me relajaba,era de noche y de fondo se oían los ronquidos de Charlie y el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y ventana- Ha hablado con un vampiro que se llama Bill Comptom, al parecer los Vulturi nos han ocultado algo muy importante para nuestra comunidad, hay mas especies de vampiros, Bill no le contó mucho, solo lo general de su especie, hay una especie de jerarquía, no se mas de ese tema, tiene sangre corriendo por sus venas, y los humanos pueden beber de ella y pueden borrar sus memorias, algunos hasta pueden volar, ¿sorprendente, a que si?- yo asentí fascinada, mas tipos de vampiros? Valla, espero no tener que conocer a ninguno, porque con la suerte que tengo capaz que ya estaría muerta cuando cayera en cuenta,le hice un gesto para que siguiera- Conoció a otros, me llamo la atención un tal Stefan Salvatore, son parecidos a la de Bill, pero tienen otras ventajas ya que no todos, algunos como el saben que para poder salir a la luz del sol necesitan piedras preciosas entre ellas el **lapislázuli**, encantadas por una bruja- yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par- si también hay brujas, seguimos, también corre sangre por sus venas, pueden hacer lo mismo con ella, dársela a beber a humanos, pero claro, no todos lo hacen, ¿te explico la transformación?-asentí, mirándole a sus preciosos topacios- pues les dan de su sangre y tienen que morir, esos son los de la especie de Salvatore, la de Compton basta con ingerir mucha sangre para eso, hay veces que ha sido accidentalmente, es todo un poco complicado, sabes?-volví a asentir, si que era complicado- te va a causar risa, pero duermen en ataúdes, los de Bill-yo lo miraba recelosa- que si...te lo juro! En ataúdes o bajo tierra, se queman a la luz del sol, la plata les hace muchísimo daño, y los mata las estacas de madera, a las dos especies._

_-Estacas de madera?-pregunte incrédula, Edward asintió y me beso, dulce, frió pero a la vez cálido, miles de mariposas volaban por mi estomago, nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, luego me beso en la frente, el nunca se descontrolaba, no entendía porque por una vez se dejara llevar y no tener que estar casados para acostarnos juntos, me dormí mientras el tarareaba mi nana..._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ahora se por que nunca quiso acostarse conmigo, nunca me deseo, solo le atraía mi sangre, porque era su tua cantante, solo eso, mis teorías son que se arrepintió de nuestra boda porque se dio cuenta que al convertirme mi sangre ya no estaría y por lo tanto ya nada lo llamaría a venir a mi.

Salvatore, sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tal vez fuera su hermano o algún familiar...o tan solo tenían el mismo apellido.

-Que ser tan curioso eres Bella- una voz sensual me alejo de mis recuerdos y me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Eso también lo he escuchado antes- dije, mis sentidos me alertaron, medí mis posibilidades, ahora que me había propuesto vivir la vida viene otro vampiro, y que tal vez este sea el ultimo día de mi vida...¡No Bella, se optimista!.

Un recuerdo fugaz invadió mi mente, otra converzacion con Edward, mas información que no había tenido en cuenta, pero solo me concentre en una frase.

_-No pueden entrar en tu casa si no son invitados.- Dijo con voz aterciopelada._

-¿A si, quien?- Otra vez volví a la realidad.

-Pues...-balbucee, me miraba intensamente a los ojos, mire disimuladamente a mi alrededor, el porche era ya mi casa, no? Estaba a tan solo unos pasos, fui retrocediendo y el conmigo pero no apartaba sus penetrantes ojos color negro como el carbón, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- Alguien muy importante para mi- paso atrás.

-Pues si era importante, ¿porque no esta contigo ahora?- paso atrás.

-Emmm- estaba en el porche de mi casa, objetivo finalizado-yo...pues un amigo intimo- dije casi estaba en la puerta.

-¿Ah, si?- Estaba a unos pasos de mi, me miraba tanto a los ojos, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo tanto no se enteraba que estaba cogiendo el picaporte con cuidado sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, plan A fallido, ya que si pudo entrar en el porche, plan B...en marcha, plan C cerrar los ojos y prepararte mentalmente a lo que te viene.

La suerte me miro hoy, deje la puerta abierta,entre con un movimiento rápido y quede tras ella, suspire de alivio.

-¿Pero que coño...?- Pregunto desconcertado mientras volvía a la realidad.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? Se lo que eres.

-A si?- pregunto con sorna- no soy ni Superman ni Lex Luthur.

-No, eres un maldito vampiro.

El se me quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas, su cara atraveso distintas muecas, de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y luego se torno seria y algo enfadada.

-Estas mal de la cabeza.

-Puede- dije algo dolida, pero hay que admitir que tiene razón- te vas a quedar ahí?- pregunte con sorna, sonriendo, pero parecía una mueca mas que una sonrisa.

El se quedo en el mismo lugar sin moverse, sonreí con suficiencia.

-No puedes porque no te he invitado- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo frustrado.

-Por tus rasgos y como actuás.

-Una simple humana no puede deducir eso tan rápido.

-Como podrás ver Damon y didjistes antes, soy rara, sera mejor que te valla- le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Fui a mi cuarto, cerré la ventana y corrí la cortina, me senté en mi escritorio y encendí mi ordenador, cuando ya pude (luego de una larga espera) entrar en mi fiel Google, que no me fallo cuando lo necesite en una situación similar hará mas de un año.** (N/A: No pude resistirlo XD)**.

Vampiros, vampiros, esas palabras las había leído tanto las ultimas dos horas, me tenían mareadas, pero logre lo que quería.

Baje corriendo a la cocina y rebusque como una posesa la alacena, Alice se obsesiono que bebiera te desde que se engancho a la serie de 'Doctor Who' y me compro una caja preciosa con distintos tipos de te's, encontré lo que quería, habri la caja con cuidado y rebusque entre todas las cajitas, ahí estaba creo que casi llore de la emoción al ver las palabras que resaban la cajita 'Verbena', guarde la caja y con las manos temblando agarre una taza y puse hervir agua en una cazuela, mientras esperaba sentí que alguien me miraba en la lejanía, eso me hizo temblar un poco mas y apurar el agua, me queme un poco con la cazuela porque mis manos temblaban un montón, serví el agua toscamente y metí la pequeña bolsita de te, no que digo agregue otra mas, cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente concentrada me la bebí, casi de un solo trago, ¡Bruta! Sabia horrendo, ya que no le había echado nada de azúcar y porque estaba hirviendo, ignore la fuerte quemazón de mi garganta y como caía el caliente liquido en mi barriga, ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo con mas calma y delicadeza, que me diría Alice si me viera así? Jaja, deje la taza sobre el lavavajillas y me apoye en la encimera.

Había descuvirto que tal vez Damon no puede entrar en mi mente porque llevo alguna joya con un alto valor sentimental, y supuse que era el relicario en forma de corazón, era importante para mi, era una prueba de que Alice estuvo alguna vez allí.

**(N/A: eso me lo invente yo, dudo que venga en Wikipedia o alguna otra pagina, pero quien sabe...para Bella el relicario es importante pero no exageradamente si no como un recuerdo de su bonita amistad con Alice, sigo con el fic...) **

Suspire y cogí dos bolsita de te y me las metí en el bolsillo ya que si las cargaba encima también lo detendría de adentrarse en mi mente.

Cuando subí las escaleras y llegue a la puerta de mi habitación recordé algo de vital importancia...¡Victoria! El corazón se me paro durante algunos segundos para luego latir salvajemente.

Aun recuerdo el día en el claro cuando Laurent me dijo como planeaba matarme Victoria, lenta y dolorosamente, torturándome.

Los Cullen intentaron matarla, pero mientras ellos luchaban contra su ejercito de neófitos, Edward luchaba contra ella y el chico que se llamaba Riley, pero mientras Edward mataba ha este ultimo junto con Seth Victoria escapo.

Jake y su manada nos ayudaron y...¡Jake! Necesitaba hablar con el urgentemente.

Marque el numero de teléfono de su casa.

Sono una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, nada, colgué.

Decidido mañana haría una visita de urgencia a Jacob, porque Victoria no necesitaba una invitación para entrar en mi casa y matarme.

**¿Que les pareció? Lo mas seguro es que os hagáis un poco lió por lo de Victoria, pero en este fic ella vino con su ejercito antes, el compromiso y cuando Alice y Bella adivinan que es lo que planea Victoria, y la batalla, aun no ha pasado la graduación, me entienden? Todo paso pero en la anterior estación principios de primavera, así que aun falta unos mese para la graduación, ya iré explicando mas adelante, espero que no se hayan liado, pero lo he tratado de explicar lo mejor que pude.**

**Cambiare a M porque me di cuenta de que vamos, Damon es Damon y el no es ningún inocente, y Bella pues tampoco es santa así que voy a poner lemons mas adelante, les parece? Si tienen algún comentario o alguna critica sobre ello me lo dicen, y si me dejáis un Review me decisis si queréis o no queréis lemon.**

**Gracias a los reviews a: ****Florencia Quijano, Cullen Lorena, afroditacullen, AprilNayaBlue13,shineevero, Mitsuki, Gissbela Salvatore, Bella Marie Swan.**

**Os recomiendo leer este fic, que es interesante se llama 'Una vida nueva' de DianaMCullen, es sobre Nessi, os dejo el link:**

**.net/s/7069649/1/Una_vida_nueva**

**Pasaros por mis otras historias y me comentáis.**

**Mitsuki: pues depende, si la mayoría quieren...yo creo que lo mas seguro es que si haya lemon, ademas quien no quiere ver (leer) a Damon en acción (no pienses mal de mi, yo decía besándola, eh? ^.^) jajaja.**

**Como veréis Bella va a vestirse decentemente en todos mis Fics, Victoria's Secret al poder! Jeje.**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía perdón, pero se me habrá pasado.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	6. Es saludable hacer novillos

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**_

**N/A:Antes que todo, disculpen por la tardanza, pero estoy pasando por una situación no muy agradable, mi padre tuvo que volver a mi país, Venezuela y pues estaremos separados durante un tiempo, meses no se cuantos, y bueno ahora estamos solas mi hermana mi madre y yo y lo extraño a horrores, pero no os voy a molestar con mis problemas personales, por lo tanto aquí traigo no uno si no dos capítulos por la tardanza y actualice mi otro fic, Mi pequeño cobrizo, y pues no os entretengo mas, a leer!**

Capitulo 5. Es saludable hacer novillos.

Luego de darme una ducha caliente me puse unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca, botas marrones que me llagaban casi hasta la rodilla y una cardigan sweater a rayas de colores cálidos, me maquille tenuemente como siempre. **(N/A:Ropa en mi perfil)**

Salí al instituto en mi preciada Chevy. Hoy solo tenia planado ir al instituto la primera hora del día, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la manada sobre Victoria.

Aparque mi coche en la plaza libre que quedaba...Genial!(notase el sarcasmo) al lado del coche de Salvatore, assh!

Entre al instituto y camine hasta llegar a mi casillero, todos murmuraban y susurraban a mi alrededor, algunos me miraban, otros me sonreían y me levantaban el pulgar diciendo 'Bien hecho'

yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Estaba sacando mis libros del casillero cuando Angela aparecio frente a mi con una radiante sonrisa, se veía muy bien.

-Bella, hay un chico nuevo y hay que admitirlo...esta buenísimo-que raro, Angela no es así, ella es mas reservada con ese tipo de cosas. Hay que verlo para creerlo Angela hablando de lo bueno que esta el chico nuevo. Supongo que sera Salvatore, no puedo decir que no es guapo...vamos que si no tuviera cosas mas importantes que pensar mis rodillas ya hubieran cedido..._Pero que dices, no seas idiota Bella, el es solo otro vampiro mas, verdad? _Verdad, el no es nadie, pero me puede servir, viene de Italia y me puede dar información , ya no es parte de los Vulturis, ya me hubiera matado, ademas no es un vampiro ponzoñoso que yo sepa y anda, tampoco brilla al sol como bola de discoteca jeje.

La primera clase paso sin ningún inconveniente, ni rastro del vampirito nuevo...perdón 'chico' nuevo.

Mire mi collar en forma de corazón, y si no es este objeto el que me protege? Ahora no se si es mi mente que va empeorando o es este relicario... sabia que Damon se daría cuenta, como la verbena que llevo dentro en mi sistema circulatorio, pero es mejor retrasarlo, no?

Al terminar la clase me dirigí al estacionamiento y me disponía a montarme en mi Chevy pero claro, un voz me paro en seco.

-¿Que haces Isabella? Es malo irse sin decir nada- dijo con un deje de ironía.

Me gire y allí estaba mi nueva pesadilla personificada.

-¿Que quieres Salvatore?

-¿Por que haces novillos? Creí que era una niña bien.

-¿No te han dicho que es saludable hacer novillos?

-Si, yo invente ese dilema- me contesto con sorna, rodé los ojos, engreído.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que te temblaran las piernas, suspiraras como boba y te derritieras como un helado al sol en un caluroso día de verano, sip y lo habría hecho...si no tuviera a una psicópata tras mio.

-Mira Salvatore, necesito ocuparme de unos asuntos y tu me estas entreteniendo

-Ya pero no es mejor que valla contigo? Es decir sabes que te voy a seguir de todas formas...

Entrecerré mis ojos y le eche una mala mirada...pero tenia razón, me seguiría...Pero! (siempre ahí un pero) si entra en territorio Quileutes podría ver como los lobos lo desmiembran, este vampiro estaba acabando con mi paciencia y empezaba a ser un dolor en el culo...

Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba un aliado y me lo entregaban en bandeja de plata..._Bellita no seas mal agradecida...ademas te ofrece una maravillosa vista..._Me mordí el labio...¡Malditas hormonas!

-Esta bien- asentí- Iras conmigo, pero tienes que mantener la boca cerrada y no hagas preguntas, te quedaras en el coche luego te lo explicare todo, ¿trato?- Estire la mano, el asintió serio y me estrecho la mano, al segundo sentí como una descarga de electricidad me inundaba, era agradable, separe la mano rápidamente y frunsi el ceño, me monte en mi Chevy y Damon se puso de copiloto.

.

.

.

-¡Por favor mi abuela va mas rápido en andador!- Comento Damon, yo rodé los ojos por octava vez en todo el viaje, ¡Dios, como se quejaba! Hmmm...me pregunto que pasaría si lo dejo en mitad de la carretera..._Tonta llegaría antes que tu, es un vampiro, te suena?_ Definitivamente esa vocesita me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y si llega a tomar el control? No quiero imaginarlo _Querida yo me lo imagino mil y una vez, y el mundo seria un lugar mejor si yo hablara por ti..._Me aclare la garganta e ignore la vocesita que me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

Al fin llegamos a la linea divisora y me gire para encontrarme con Sam, me baje e hice una señal a Damon para que se estuviera quieto.

-Sam, tengo que ver a Jake.

-Bella que es el?

-Es un vampiro y se llama Damon Salvatore- Sam empezó a temblar levemente- Viene conmigo no esta incluido en el tratado, lo necesito, Sam sabes que lo necesitamos nos puede ayudar con lo de Italia y aclararnos una que otra cosa, sera la excepción- le mire con ojos suplicantes y el asintió y me dejo pasar.

Entre en mi coche y maneje hasta la casa de Jacob.

-¿En que te estas metiendo tu?

-Pues...

-Bella recuerdas que soy un vampiro, te puedo dejar seca en un parpadeo.

-Ya, no te conviene te envenenarías con la verbena y tendrías a toda una manada tras tuyo, créeme te descuartizarían.

Damon me miro algo sorprendido pero cambio su expresión rápidamente a una seria.

-Escucha, voy a confiar en ti, por que no me queda de otra, te lo contare como ya dije antes en mi casa, te lo prometo, pero mantente callado.

-Así que me necesitas, en que forma?- assh! Sera engreído bueno habrá que soportarlo.

-Te lo diré en mi casa por enésima vez, escucha no puedes entrar en la casa, quedate al lado del coche, no intentes escuchar, no podrás y ten paciencia te explicare todo.

Lo mire a los ojos y el asintió. Llegamos a la casa de Jake, y me baje, por la puerta salio este ultimo y salí corriendo asía el que tenia los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, desde que se había imprimado de Lisa siempre la tenia.

Nos abrazamos felices de volver a vernos.

En menos de un pestañeo Damon estaba a mi lado, es que no escucha?

Damon's POV

Vi como ella corría asía el chico con mucho musculo y lo abrazaba, este la cargo y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que matara a ese tipo en el acto, por instinto me acerque a Bella en un pestañeo de ojos y mire mal al tipo.

-¿Quien es el?- dijo el chico musculoso.

-Es Damon, lo necesito para el asunto de Italia, no lo tenia previsto, pero ya que esta...

El chico asintió.

-¿Ha habido noticias de Victoria?

-Si, lo hablamos dentro.

Yo los seguí inconscientemente, en mi defensa.

-Chupasangre te quedas fuera, no vas a entrar a mi casa- Gruñí y en un segundo estuve frente a el con los colmillos descubiertos, largos y afilados, el también gruño y empezó a temblar.

-No hay Luna llena- dije sonriendo.

Y de un momento a otro empezaron a reír, escuche mas risas dentro de la casa.

Bella casi que se hacia pis encima, pero de todos fue la primera que se recompuso.

-Damon te lo contare luego quedate aquí- Ella se fue con el chico musculoso que por cierto seguía riéndose.

No lo entendía, yo había matado y vistos hombre lobos, Bella dijo manada de lobos, son ellos, si no son hijos de la luna tal vez sean cambiaformas.

Después de una larga media hora de aburrimiento insoportable, Bella salio algo mas pálida de lo normal (eso es muy difícil, parecía un espectro) se despidió con un abrazo de musculitos (su nuevo apodo) y vino hacia mi.

-Creí que nunca llegarías- Gruñí.

Ella se rió y se monto en su chatarra y yo hice lo mismo, en vez de flores y bombones esta chica necesita un coche nuevo.

Estaciono la chatarra enfrente en su casa y se bajo, yo la seguí, se quedo parada frente al porche.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Entra.

Sonreí y en menos de un segundo ya estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Y entonces comprendí algo, si el viejo Damon la quería solo para el, se hubiera tomado su sangre sin arrepentirse, ya hubiera tenido sexo con ella, si querría haber entrado a su casa hubiera inotisado a su padre, si hubiera querido llevársela de ahí, no dudaría en amenazar con dejar seco a su padre, pero ahora no, y no se porque, creo que estoy sintiendo algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido ni con Elena ni con Katherine, porque yo tome la sangre de Elena, chantajeándola con matar a su hermanita, Katherine, siempre creí que la amaba, pero resulto ser que no, ademas de que la mate junto con Elena y Stefan.

Lo que mas me asusta es que estoy empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por Bella y me gusta.

**Ya esta, tengo sorpresa para el siguiente, pero antes...**

**Gracias por los Reviews a: AprilNayaBlue13: **Pues ya no soy la única que va a poner lemon jeje, al parecer nos dimos cuenta que Damon es Damon jaja que le vamos hacer, a mi también me encanta Victoria's Scret como podrás ver...gracias por leerme! **Cullen Lorena: **No Damon no puede aguantar sin sexo jajaja XD, besos y cuidate **shineevero**: a mi también me choca como de débil la hace S.M mejoro un poco al final de Amanecer, tienes razón, se puede ir a morir en manos de un sádico vampiro pero que Eddy la deje no jeje, Bella es un bicho raro como ella bien lo ha dicho, yo también amo a Damon ^ ^ **Mitsuki: **lo se Damon es muy guapo, lo de la expresión 'Me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que te temblaran las piernas, suspiraras como boba y te derritieras como un helado al sol en un caluroso día de verano' pues esa seria mi reacción mas o menos jeje **Gissbella De Salvatore: **¡Querida! ¿cuando fue la boda? Jeje, se que lo mencionas en tu historia pero aquí te lo comento, y que estaba muy guapo Damon esa noche? Jeje, gracias por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un Reviews espero leerte pronto en tu historia, eh? Abrazo estilo Emmet :D **Florencia Quijano: **Si, yo (sollozos) también me alegro que Bella decida usar ropa bonita jajaja, ahora en el próximo capi explicaran aun mas sobre lo de las especies, espero tu review para ver que te pareció, besos y abrazos ^ ^ **Faby Aveliana Cullen: **Edward aparecerá pero no para volver con Bella, pero falta muchoooo tiempo, como a mitad de historia o un poco mas, no se, lo de la rubia pues bueno Rosalie es una belleza, la rubia es aun mas bella que ella y sedujo a Edward por lo que embobado se fue con ella sin mirar mucho atrás, es como un don de atraer a la gente si quieres, entiendes? (porque a mi se me acaba de ocurrir XD) Besos y abrazos :D **pacita Delitah Cullen** **y Idoc Nitsuj: **Bienvenida a mi fic! Pues si es algo loca la idea pero me encanta Damon y dije, Bella? Y pues he leído otros fics con ellos y me gustan, así que a mi se me ocurrió este, Victoria...lo mas seguro es que la mate Damon o Bella? (ahora te dejo con la duda, soy mala jeje) Pues espero tu review a ver que opinas sobre los capis ^ ^ **China lop32:** casi no ve doy cuenta, es que me voy siempre a los reviews del ultimo chapter, pero te vi cuando di a todos y bueno, gracias! Que bueno que te guste :D

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, perdón, se me habrá escapado ^^**

**Pues ya termine los agradecimientos, Next Chapter!**


	7. Confesiones y explicaciones

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 6. Confesiones y explicaciones.

Bella's POV

Le permití entrar a mi casa a regañadientes, el sonrió y en un segundo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se veía jodidamente sexy..._Hmmm me gusta..._Me reprendí mentalmente y también a mi nueva amiga pervertida.

Al levantar la vista vi muchas expresiones atravesar su cara, incredulidad, fastidio, ira, sorpresa y por ultimo negó con la cabeza y pude ver una diminuta sonrisa posarse en sus labios, casi no se veía. Entramos, yo aun no podía creer que lo deje pasar, ¿podría retirar mi invitación? Lo mas seguro es que no, ¡rayos! Y si también era un psicópata? Porque bipolar estoy segura de que era.

-Siéntate- le indique el sofá y el se sentó con una elegancia que dejaba en mala posición a Edward, pobre, ya lo estoy comparando con otro, pero es lo normal cuando tu ex novio te deja votada por segunda vez, estoy justificada para pensar mal de el, no es cierto?-¿Que quieres saber?-pregunte.

-Que tengo que ver yo con algo de Italia.

-Ah! Eso, ¿sabes quienes son los Vulturis?- el levanto las cejas interesado y asintió.

-Claro, ellos gobiernan a una de las tantas especies de vampiros.

-¿También la de ustedes?

El soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No, cada una de las especies tenemos un tratado por así decirlo, en una se dividen por reyes en estados, Rey de Luisiana, Rey de Nevada, Rey de Texas...¿me entiendes?-asentí- Cada reino se divide en áreas, que las manejan los Sheriff, esa especie es muy complicada tanto la realeza como sus súbditos, su sangre da fuerza (al igual que la nuestra) pero es diferente, habeces le llaman V para acortar, puede llevarte a la locura, pero solo cuando no lo tomas directo del vampiro, ademas de que es mejor cuando es una relación.

-¿Y por que te puede llevar a la locura?

-Es como la droga, un circulo el cual te cuesta salir, es aun mas complicado de lo que te estoy contando, como los lazos creador e hijo como así decirlo, la relación de intercambio de sangre, etc... hay veces que los hombres lobos u otras criaturas extrañas son adictos, pero ese es otro cuento, mi especie es parecida en algunos aspectos pero a la misma vez muy diferentes, por ejemplo, muy pocos saben lo del lapislázuli encantado por una bruja nos protege del sol, en cambio la otra especie no puede hacer nada, duermen en ataúdes o bajo tierra, y solo tomar sangre de hada puede dejarlos expuesto a la luz del sol pero no mas de unos minutos, esto no lo saben mas que dos o tres vampiros y yo soy uno de ellos así que no puedes decir nada de esto.

Yo tenia cara de WTF?

-¿Hadas? ¿También me vas a decir que hay lobos que se convierten en luna llena y personas que se convierten en animales?- Cuestione sarcástica, Damon carraspeo y asintió, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Y ahora me vas a decir que soy algún ser mágico.

-Tienes algo de magia en tu interior, tal vez sea híbrida de hada...-comento para si mismo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

-Hmmm...voy a comer algo y de seguro te incomoda...

-No para nada, yo puedo comer.

-¡¿Que? Imposible.

-Si, puedo comer y beber, no me calma la sed por la sangre, pero me mantiene algo ocupado, casi nunca como pero si bebo.

Alce las cejas sorprendida y asentí, me mordí mi labio nerviosa, pero capte la mirada de Damon al ver mis labios, eso me hizo sonrojar.

-Y-ya no tengo hambre- balbucee- Eeee, yo creo que te tendrías que ir, mi padre llegara en cualquier momento.

El se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sabes tienes suerte- de un momento a otro me quito el collar y me miro intensamente agarrándome de los hombros con algo de fuerza, yo no soy ninguna cobarde y le mire con firmeza a sus ojos..._ Preciosos ojos color onice..._¡Oh, callate, este no es el momento ni el lugar! Volví a la realidad descubriendo un mar de emociones, eran profundos y observadores.

-Si Bella eres algo mágico y aun no puedo entender como te pude hipnotizar la primera vez.

De golpe una imagen que tuve hace unos días vino a la mente.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Me mordiste!- dije buscando en mi cuello y encontrando con horror dos pequeñas marcas, el sonrió engreído (como siempre).

-Así que no logre hipnotizarte.

-Creí que fue una pesadilla y que tu eras Edw...otra persona.

El me miro confundido, luego sonrió aun mas y en sus ojos aparecio una chispa picara (imagínense ya de por si el era sexy ahora lo era el doble...).

De un momento a otro ya no estaba en la sala, si no en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada, pestillo puesto, cortinas corridas y luces apagadas.

-Bonita habitación- comento como si nada, yo estaba acorralada en la pared- Bueno Bella es hora de que me digas quien es Edmun.

-Edward- respondí cansinamente.

-Eso, Edmun- rodé los ojos, se parecía a mi padre jeje.

-Suéltame.

-Taks, taks Belly, como crees que poco caballero soy- apretó mas mis muñecas- Empecemos de nuevo- se acerco a mi oído y un escalifrio de placer recorrió mi columna vertebral...¡Controlate mujer!..._Hmmm, no quiero controlarme..._¡Callate yo mando aquí!- Me vas a decir quien es Edmun y esa tal Victoria- dijo con voz sensual y sexy, pícaro, atrevido y ¡Dios! Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo, podía sentir su aliento templado contra mi cuello y oreja.

Damon's POV

Sentía su respiración cálida entrecortada y su corazón acelerado, estaba logrando los efectos que quería sobre ella, pero con lo que no contaba era que a mi también me afectaría su cercanía, tenia ganas de besar su cuello, de besar sus labios, de mordérselos yo, de depositar caricias por toda su piel y no nos vamos a engañar, de hacerla miá y que gritara mi nombre de placer...pero en que estaba pensando, ya habría tiempo para eso, primero quería saber quien es ese Edmun.

-Es mi ex prometido- murmuro- recapitulemos, yo llegue a Forks por unos asuntos y lo encontré a el y a sus hermanos, al principio fue distante conmigo pero luego empezamos a hablar, yo tuve algunas teorías de lo que era y bueno adivine la mas acertada, que era un vampiro, el era 'vegetariano' bebía sangre de animales, estuvimos de novios durante un tiempo pero en mi cumpleaños numero 18 me corte con un papel de regalo dejando caer una gota de sangre que derrumbo el autocontrol de Jasper, uno de sus hermanos, días mas tardes me dejo en el bosque diciéndome que no me amaba y que se iba- tomo aire, yo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras- Caí en un estado de depresión hasta que mi amigo Jake me salvo por así decirlo, mas tarde me tire de un acantilado pero por diversión, la cosa se me fue de las manos y casi me ahogo, Jake me salvo, pero el al ser hombre lobo, Alice no pudo verlo por lo que creyó que yo estaba muerta viniendo a Forks, me encontró a mi y discutimos, estaba feliz de verla de nuevo y se quedo unos días, luego tuvo una visión de Edward hiendo a los Vulturis para que lo mataran porque creía que yo había muerto, fuimos a Volterra y salve a Edward de una muerte segura al intentar exponerse al sol, llegue a tiempo, tuvimos que subir con los Vulturis y hablamos largo y tendido, total que nos dejaron libre con la condición de que me convirtieran, Edward acepto a regañadientes y nos fuimos, mas tarde lo sometí a votación y gane, seria convertida, Upps! Se me escapo algo de suma importancia- Me miro con esos ojos como el chocolate- Cuando estaba saliendo con el, en un partido de béisbol, unos nómadas nos vieron uno de ellos se obsesiono conmigo y mi sangre haciéndolo un juego, resumiendo Edward lo consiguió matar y Victoria quería venganza, ahora la tengo tras mio y me quiere matar torturándome lentamente, creo un ejercito de neófitos y los trajo a Forks, la manada y los Cullen lucharon y ganaron, Victoria logro huir de Edward y ahora anda suelta intentando matarme, Edward se comprometió conmigo y bueno, todo marchaba bien (mantendríamos a Victoria alejada) cuando una semana luego de la lucha aparecio una hermosa vampiresa que le 'robo' el corazón a Edward y por eso ahora es mi ex, al parecer no le importa que los Vulturis vengan a por mi, y todo eso es su maldita culpa, tengo algo de tiempo hasta que los Vulturis quieran hacerme una visita, por lo que tengo que planear algunas cosas...

-¿Por que Victoria te quiere matar a ti, si el que mato a su pareja fue Edmun?

-Como dicen, ojo por ojo...

-Diente por diente, si.

-Mira mi mano- me enseño su mano donde tenia una cicatriz de media luna, esa zona estaba fría.

-Edward me salvo y extrajo la ponzoña- aclaro.

-Ejercito de Neófitos?

-Si, bueno, Victoria quería acabar conmigo y los Cullen a lo grande.

-Por que se fue su familia con el.

-No lo entiendo, se fueron por ordenes impartidas por el y no entiendo por que le hicieron caso de nuevo- dijo agachando la mirada y por su mejilla corrió una solitaria lagrima, mi corazón (o lo que quedaba de el) se estrujo al verla tan débil, tan vulnerable, ella era una gatita que jugaba a ser leona, pero a mi no me engañaba. Sin saber porque y que estaba cruzándome por mi cabeza en ese momento acerque mis labios a su lagrima y la bese, tenia un sabor amargo y salado, la bese en donde estaba la comisura de sus labios.

Ella me miro sorprendida y entre abrió sus labios..._Te esta tentando joder, lo sabrá ella?..._se veían tan tentadores, rojos y carnosos, su aliento olía a caramelo de fresa lo que me indico que había comido uno y no pude mas, quería cerciorarme si el sabor aun estaba en su boca, afloje mi agarre a en sus muñecas y mirándola a los ojos la bese. Empezó tierno, dulce, delinee su labio inferior pidiéndole acceso a su boca y ella acepto y eso se convirtió en mi perdiccion, la solté del todo de las muñecas y baje mis manos hasta su estrecha cintura, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por mis emociones al igual que ella, sentí sus manos enrollarse en mi cuello y como jugaba con algunos mechones de mi pelo, me estremecí de placer y lo que era antes un beso cargado de dulzura y ternura se convirtió uno de pasión y desesperación por sentirnos el uno al otro, apreté mas su cintura, estabamos muy pegados, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente como si hubieran esperado encontrase toda la vida, en mi caso la eternidad, encajaban como nunca antes lo había echo con ninguna otra mujer.

Nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha de poder en la cual gane yo, seguimos así hasta que necesito respirar, pero yo no me detuve, deposite pequeños besos en su cuello, detrás de su oreja, se le escapo un gemido y eso me descontrolo, la volví a besar como antes y metí mis manos bajo su camisa, sentí su cálida piel arder, lisa perfecta para mi, suave, acaricie su espalda lentamente, fui subiendo, ella soltó un gemido en mi boca y la acaricie con mas desesperación, ella acariciaba mi cuello con caricias sensuales que me volvieron loco, me excitaron, la apreté aun mas contra mi, ella soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir mi prominente erección contra su vientre, recorrí sus costados y me encontré con el borde de sus sujetador, estaba tan caliente...pero algo nos interrunpio.

-Bella, ¿eres tu?

Ella rodó los ojo y yo sonreí.

-¿Quien mas iba a ser?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras recuperaba el aliento y se acomodaba su ropa- Si Charlie, soy yo, ya bajo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- le dije sonriendo ella carraspeo y asintió.

-Si.

-Te veré mañana- deposite un dulce y ultimo beso en sus labios y desaparecí por su ventana, la oí suspirar y bajar las escaleras.

Me dirigí a mi nueva casa, tenia una sonrisa algo boba en mi cara, me di una muy larga ducha fría, imaginando lo que pude haber hecho si su padre no hubiera llegado, inmediatamente volví a la ducha, al fin y al cabo soy un hombre y Bella hacia que perdiera el control y eso me gustaba, es mas quería volver a hacerlo y terminar lo que empece.

**Que os pareció? Bien, mal? Decidme, como me quedo el beso? Yo quiero uno! Jeje y todas vosotras también, o me equivoco?**

**Una cosa, no todo va hacer de color rosa en esta relación, recordad que Victoria anda suelta e intenta matar a Bella, ademas de los Vulturis...**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**

**P.D: Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, perdón, se me habrá escapado ^^**


	8. Estoy muerta

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 7. Estoy muerta.

-_Bella, te amo tanto, eres mi vida entera..._

_-Bella ella es Melanie...es una vampiresa que viene de Rusia._

_-Bella no podemos seguir juntos, me he enamorado de Melanie y nuestro compromiso queda anulado._

_-Bella espero que seas feliz algún día._

Lagrimas cayeron por mi cara, no entendía por que me estaba pasando esto, los recuerdos mas sepultados en mi subconsciente salían a flote y no podía detenerlos, estaba echo.

Un alarido salio de mi garganta, no lo soportaba, solo escuchaba frases sueltas de Edward en mi cabeza, su voz aterciopelada me mareaba, era demasiado dulzona, un fuerte pitido llego a mis oídos, lo ultimo que escuche fue una voz algo rasposa, pero preciosa, y decía tres palabras "Te veré mañana"

No había mañana, tenia tanta suerte que llamaran a Charlie hace una hora por un accidente que hubo en una carretera cercana a Seattle.

Luego paso lo peor, empece a oler a quemado, eso me despertó y luego vi el humo y el fuego, y ahora estoy aquí rogando por que acepten mi alma en el cielo.

Llore de impotencia al quedar inmovilizada por las llamas, Victoria sin duda, no había perdido el tiempo.

Luego me reí de la situación, sin duda había inhalado mucho humo, llore de nuevo, ¿que había echo yo? Solo enamorarme de un vampiro, nada mas, arriesgar mi vida por el, quererlo y hasta aceptar casarme con el, aunque no fuera mi gran sueño, ¿y que había recibido a cambio? Que me abandonara dos veces, una por "mi propia seguridad" y la otra por una vampira muy guapa, total que di, pero no recibí.

Grite de dolor cuando sentí que mi pierna izquierda se impregnaba de fuego, vi como la tela de mi chándal se quemaba, la sacudí e intente quitarlo, luego me acurruque aun mas y me hice un ovillo, el fuego aun no llegaba a mi piel, pero no tardaría.

Y entonces mis oídos dejaron de pitar y todo se quedo en silencio, me dispuse a respirar y quitarme la toalla que llevaba colocada en mi nariz y boca para evitar inhalar mas humo, prefería morir por el humo que abrazada, aunque creo que no me daría tiempo ya que las llamas se acercaban mas y mas a mi, un movimiento en falso y moriré.

Pero cuando arroje la toalla al piso y me dispuse a inhalar, sentí unas manos cubrir mi nariz y boca, y unos brazos rodear mi cintura como en un abrazo para luego cargarme al hombro.

En un segundo, pude sentir una briza fría golpear mi cara, respire el aire frió como nunca lo había echo y lo aprecie mucho, como si fuera un tesoro, tosí, tosí mucho, tosí hasta que salio sangre, las lagrimas inundaban de nuevo mi cara, y respire con dificultad, me dolía como mil demonios mi garganta.

Cuando respire con mas calma mire a mi alrededor y sentí unos brazos envolverme.

-¡Por Dios Bella, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos!- Exclamo Damon dándome un roce de labios.

Mire mi casa o lo que quedaba de ella, ya no había piso de arriba y el piso de abajo estaba echo escombros rostisandose por el fuego, llore aun mas, mi casa se destruía y no podía hacer nada.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- murmuro Damon.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Por que?

-Victoria, como me dijiste no parara hasta que estés muerta, pues hagamosle creer eso durante un tiempo, mientras le damos caza.

Le mire perpleja. ¿Irnos? ¿Adonde?

El leyó mi expresión.

-Iremos con mi hermano a Dallas, Texas, donde reside actualmente con su recién esposa, según me dijo el- lo dijo con un tono algo de ácido en la voz- no puedes seguir aquí- esto lo dijo con una voz suave, mas relajada, me acaricio la mejilla, un calor se adueño de mi pecho, se sentía tan bien.

-¿Y mi papa? ¿Y Jake? ¿Y Angela?

-Creerán que estas muerta, no quedara nada de la casa cuando vengan los bomberos, no se que hizo Victoria, lo mas seguro es que haya echado queroseno o gasolina por lo tanto tu casa ardió mas rápido- me dijo, yo me entristecí.

Entonces las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre mi.

Muerta, esas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza, Muerta para Charlie, Renee y Phil. Muerta para Angela y Ben. Muerta para Jake y la manada. Muerta para los Cullen. Muerta para todo el mundo.

Damon tenia razón. Si me quedara haría daño a mi familia, a mis amigos. Victoria no le importa a quien a de matar para llegar a mi, solo pensaba en eso, matar.

Tenia que dejarlo todo y no mirar atrás, dejar serlos feliz, dejar hacer sus vidas sin los peligros que corren junto a mi, dejarlos en paz.

-Muerta, estoy muerta, para todos, para ellos; empezar desde cero, sin los Vulturis persiguiéndome, despistar a Victoria, los Cullen lejos de mi, una nueva vida sin enemigos, nuevas amistades, darle una vida en paz a mis seres queridos, al menos dudo que unos vampiros los persigan ya que no tendrían motivos.

Vi la expresión de Damon y eso me dejo sin aliento, era de enorme tristeza, a la ves furiosa, y de una eterna soledad, tal vez el tuvo que pasar por algo similar.

-Vamos- me dijo, me tendió la mano y acepte, hizo un movimiento y ya me tenia entre sus brazos, me miro a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa triste, yo le respondí de la misma forma, aunque estoy segura de que parecía mas una mueca.

Me acurruque en su pecho buscando calor, lo encontré, Damon no era frió como Edward, por su cuerpo corría sangre, por lo tanto su piel era de mi temperatura, tal vez diferente, pero era calor al fin y al cabo.

Olía delicioso, no tan dulzón como Edward. Era un aroma varonil y seductor, me atraía mucho...me estoy convirtiendo en un saco de hormonas!

Mientras echaba la ultima mirada a lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, vi unas cuantas cerilla usadas esparcidas por el suelo, quería matar a Victoria con mis propias manos, quería herirla y hacerla suplicar por haber arruinado mi vida, quería que supiera lo que sentía en este instante, lo necesitaba.

Respire con dificultad intentando calmarme e intentar guardar mi sed de venganza para otro momento mas apropiado.

-Damon, yo...gracias, de verdad.

El asintió y le dimos la vuelta a mi casa, a mi vida, a mis padres y amigos, a todo. Enterré la cabeza en el pecho de Damon y solté un par de lagrimas intentando no mirar atrás, y entonces no lo resistí mas, me deje caer en la inconsciencia, un hueco negro y frió.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos apesadumbrada, sentí el frescor de la mañana y respire hondo el aire limpio.

-Bells ya casi llegamos.

Mire asía arriba y parpadee un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la intensa luz, vi los negros ojos de Damon brillar, eso me hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa desapareció al recordar todo lo pasado de anoche, y abrace como pude a Damon, gire a mi alrededor y vi el Lamborghini estacionado a nuestro lado.

-Estuve dormida todo este tiempo?- pregunte ceñuda.

-Te dormí con cloroformo en el viaje ya que no seria bueno que te despertaras mientras atravesabamos pueblos, ciudades y estados- me dijo con normalidad pero con su casi siempre sarcasmo presente. Casi no conocía a Damon pero se que era así la mayoría del tiempo, me empezaba a costumbrar a su rara forma de ser, y entonces recordé como nos habíamos besado el otro día, y se me subieron los colores a la cabeza, ¡Por Dios! En que estaba pensando? Ni siquiera lo conocía y lo había besado, pero es que cuando me beso no dude en corresponderle y bueno aun no se que hubiera pasado si Charlie no hubiera llegado a tiempo, me arrepentiría? No estaba segura, pero toda esta situación me confundía de sobremanera, primero intento protegerme de el, tomo verbena e intento alejarme, pero claro como siempre han dicho los Cullen y la manada yo soy un imán para los problemas y bueno Damon tenia escrito en la frente con grandes letras PELIGROSO obviamente yo no hice y hago caso de eso.

Luego le cuento la versión resumida de mi desastrosa vida y claro el intenta sonsacarme mas, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos, Charlie llega el se va y luego en la madrugada el incendio, la salvación de Damon y ahora estoy aquí en sus fuertes brazos, hambrienta, cansada, y queriendo una larga ducha y un baño a mi disposición en este preciso momento.

-Bueno Bella aquí es- me dijo la sensual voz de Damon y yo salí de mi recapitulación para dirigir mi vista a una señorial casa de dos pisos, con columnas, entrada y me imagino que jardín trasero.

**(N/A:Foto en mi perfil) **

Damon recorrió la distancia que había hasta la gran puerta conmigo en brazos ¡vampiros! Siempre restregando de su fuerza y agilidad, agregando lo guapo que son.

Llamo a la puerta y un agradable timbre resonó en todo el lugar a causa del eco, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la vampira mas guapa que he visto en mi corta existencia, era incluso mas guapa que Rosalie.

Tenia el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, liso, unos ojos del color del lapislázuli y piel delicada, color crema, llevaba una camisa ajustada rosada y unos short rosados también, parecía un pastelito de vainilla cubierto con glaseado de fresa, me reí internamente de mis comparaciones, vaya que tenia hambre.

Ella sonrió al ver a Damon, luego giro la vista hacia mi y frunció el ceño.

-Damon, que te trae por aquí y con una humana.

-Hmmm...Elena necesito hablar contigo y con Stefan- le dijo con cara seria Damon, Elena asintió y nos condujo hasta la sala, yo hice amago de andar yo sola pero Damon me apretó contra su pecho y me miro diciéndome "ni te muevas" yo me encogí aun mas y me acurruque, imágenes de la noche anterior venían a mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Buscare a Stefan- dijo con una voz dulce, luego en un parpadeo ya no estaba.

-¿Quien es?- pregunte.

-Es Elena la esposa de mi hermano Stefan- asentí, luego carraspee.

-M-me podría bajar...?- dije con cierta duda.

-Aun no, espera a que lleguen- me contesto con voz firme, yo no pude mas que asentir, y pensar que Damon seria imposible de tratar, pues resulto ser un caballero (en lo que cabe de su rara personalidad).

De un momento a otro en el salón apareció la vampiresa rubia y un guapo vampiro, algunos de sus rasgos se parecían a los de Damon,pelo castaño, sonrisa brillante, pero sin duda, Damon era el mas guapo y sexy.

Damon me bajo con delicadeza y luego vi todo un poco doble, efectos del cloroformo.

Se dirigió hacia su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

-Stefan.

-Damon.

Se separo y luego le dio un corto abrazo a Elena, se volvió hacia mi y me estrecho contra si.

-Quería saber si me podría quedar aquí por un tiempo.

-Claro hermano, como te dije antes eres siempre bienvenido.

Damon asintió serio y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Stefan, Elena, ella es Bella Swan, y pues es una...amiga- dijo presentadonos, yo me sonroje (como no) y asentí en su dirección.

-Es...humana, Damon con una humana?

-Si bueno, deje mis viejas costumbres hace ya tiempo.

-Bebes sangre animal?-pregunto Stefan sorprendido, yo mire a Damon esperando su respuesta.

El solo soltó una estridente carcajada y negó con la cabeza, yo lo mire curiosa.

-No hermanito, ni tanto, no he llegado a esos extremos- se estremeció- solo que ya no veo a todo el mundo solo como comida- comento como si nada, yo trague en seco, así que no era vegetariano...pero tampoco era venenosos como los Cullen.

-Bueno, Bella ven te enseñare tu habitación- dijo Elena sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yo me dispuse a seguirla pero Damon me tomo de un brazo.

-Iremos juntos, podemos compartir habitación, no es verdad?- me miro intensamente, yo solo asentí, si no tenia elección...

Elena lo miro severamente pero continuo su recorrido.

Nos mostró toda la casa, la cocina y el jardín trasero, había una gran piscina y una rosalera, me maraville al verla, habían rosas de todo tipo, azules, rosas, lilas, amarillas, blancas, rojas...y miles de colores mas.

Luego Elena no guió hacia el segundo piso.

-Nosotros tenemos nuestra habitación en el primer piso, todas las habitaciones están insonorizadas- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a otro lugar y carraspeando, cuando lo entendí me puse algo roja pero lo disimule.

-Cual sera la nuestra?- pregunto Damon.

Elena sonrió y nos llevo al final del pasillo y abrió una gran puerta color caoba.

Me quede con la boca abierta al verla.

Tenia colores cremas y cafés, una gran cama en el centro, cabrían cuatro personas cómodamente y sin tocarse.

Dos mesitas a los lados, y un gran ventanal con puertas de cristal que se abrían dejando paso a un inmenso balcón, enfrente de la cama había una gran televisión pantalla plana, con sus DVD y todo el equipo, un sofá color café grande enfrente de la tv, al lado de la puerta se encontraban los armarios empotrados color caoba, grandes, y yo no tenia nada, todas mis cosas se habían quemado.

Había un aire acondicionado y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra peluda color crema, por ultimo había una puerta cerca de la tv, me imagine que seria el baño.

-Los dejo solos- nos dijo Elena, sonrió y cerro la puerta, yo aun seguía impresionada, me dirigí hacia las puerta y las abrí.

El balcón era precioso, tenia vistas hacia el jardín trasero, tenia la barandilla echa de mármol, la toque maravillada, sentí las manos tibias de Damon sobre mi cintura y un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda, el apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, lo sentí sonreír.

-Todo ira bien Bella, todo ira bien.

Intente creerle, con todo mi corazón, lo juro...pero es que todo había cambiado tan radicalmente que, era difícil creerlo, no lo soporte mas y deje caer mis lagrimas, Damon me giro y me miro intensamente a los ojos, me limpio las lagrimas pero estas no dejaban de caer y es que no lo podía evitar.

-Tranquila _ragazza _todo ira siguiendo su propio curso- yo no pude mas que asentir y abrazarlo.

El pareció sorprendido pero me correspondió al instante, sus tibios brazos me envolvieron y me sentí protegida, hacia tiempo que no tenia esa sensación, inspire el olor que desprendía de nuevo, era como una droga, empezaba a depender de ese delicioso olor.

-Damon tengo sueño- dije ya que mis parpados empezaban a pesar, el solo asintió y me condujo al interior de la habitación.

Me quite las deportivas que llevaba puestas y las de junto a la cama, Damon hizo lo mismo y se acomodo en el centro de la cama, luego me hizo un gesto de que me acercara y lo hice.

Me acomode en su pecho y fue como si encajáramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Me acaricio el pelo y ese gesto me encanto, acaricio mis brazos descubiertos, trazando espirales y círculos imaginarios.

-_Bambina _duérmete, ya hablaremos cuando estés mas descansada.

Asentí y solté un bostezo, estaba tan cómoda que casi soltó un ronroneo, pero me contuve.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida con la ultima imagen en mi cabeza, la dulce sonrisa de Damon, yo también sonreí.

**Bueno! En primer lugar: a que no se lo esperaban? En segundo: siento tardarme tanto, pero es que yo pues tengo mas historias ademas de una novela propia en FictionPress (link en mi perfil) y pues en tercera tengo algo muy importante que decir:**

**AVISO 1: Empiezo clase por lo tanto no actualizare entre semana (al menos que tenga un hueco) voy a acostumbrarme a actualizar los sábados, domingos y algún que otro viernes, recordad que yo también soy lectora al igual que todas/os ustedes y que yo también leo muchas muchas historias jeje.**

**AVISO 2: Necesito un beta, pues si lo tuviera yo subiría mas seguido, si leen esto y pues ya tienen algo de experiencia me vendría bien, me lo pueden decir enviándome un PM y así contactamos :D**

**Gracias a los reviews a: MissFactoryZombieDown: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capi y lo se, pero bueno Charlie siempre llega en ese tipo de momentos jeje :) **Pancita Delitah Cullen: **Gracias por leerme! Y que bien que te haya gustado ^.^**, Gissbella De Salvatore: **Si, la verdad es que la mayoría de mis personajes en mis historias y en mis fanfics oyen a la vocesita jeje es que me gusta cuando discute con ellas/os mismos, sabes? Es como una conversación, como The Host, gracias por leer amiga! :D **Bells CA:** yo es que casi siempre (como la mayoría) cambio la personalidad de Bella, es que hasta hay en algunos fanfics que es tan diferente psicológica y emocionalmente que lo único que tiene es el nombre y apellido, yo depende, intento dejar algo de la Bella original, como sus constantes sonrojos jeje, me anima mucho que te haya gustado el capi! :) **shineevero: **ella al principio estaba un poco recelosa con la llegada de Damon, ademas de su personalidad arrogante y que para colmo fuera un vampiro pero cambio de idea en cuando le dio el beso y como veras luego del incendio, ademas de que esta empezando a sentirse muy atraída por el. Jeje yo ya quiero escribir el reencuentro Bella/Edward pero aun falta mucho fic. Verdaderamente Bella, su personaje siempre ha sido bonita, pero ella no se ve bien, por lo que en mi fic hago que se mire al espejo de una buena vez, ya que tiene la autoestima por los suelos -.- Bueno que te pareció la escena del incendio? No es verdaderamente una escena completa de acción, pero aun falta para que ellos puedan tener una vida...normal y feliz. Gracias por leerme :)**china lop32:** Siento haberte echo esperar pero me imagino que por estas fechas todos estaremos mareados por tener que regresar al colegio, instituto, trabajo, universidad...etc que bien que te haya gustado los capis y gracias por dejarme un review no sabes lo bien que hace para una escritora! ^^ **Florencia Quijano: **Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Me encantan tus comentarios suben mucho el animo :D **rocii:** Claro que usare tus ideas, las tendré en cuenta a la hora de hacer esa parte :) Si tienes mas ideas que te gustarían, comenta! Me viene bien las opiniones de los demás :D **Mitsuki: **Lo se Damon esta para comérselo, lo amo! Todas lo amamos, por favor si Bella casi ni lo conoce y lo besa jeje yo tampoco se lo negaría ^^ **PattyQ:** yo antes tampoco me la imagine, pero vi lo de crossovers y combine estas novelas y pues primero leí un Bella/Stefan y luego me enamore de los Bella/Damon así que decidí hacer el mio propio, me encanta que me leas y pues espero que te haya gustado el capi! :)

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**

**P.D: Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, perdón, se me habrá escapado ^^**


	9. En el bosque

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

Capítulo 8. En el bosque.

Edward's POV

Sonreí al ver a Alice tan feliz, parecía un torbellino de color.

Corría por toda la casa emocionada porque tenía un buen presentimiento según ella y porque estaba decorando nuestra nueva casa en Texas, Jasper estaba muerto de la emoción, ¡hasta sonreía mas de costumbre! Claro esta vez nos compramos una casa apartada, o mejor dicho mansión, toda la familia decidimos que era hora de tomarse un descanso de la secundaria-hospital, así que en ver de cursar por trigésima vez la preparatoria nos encontrábamos en una bonita casa de campo. Me quede admirando los preciosos paisajes que habian a mi alrededor…

Entonces mi mente no pudo evitar pensar lo maravilloso que sería estar disfrutando de este paisaje con mi amor, mi Bella.

Melanie, assh ella causo todo esto, como la odio.

-¡Eddy!- dijo una voz nasal y chillona, Melanie.

Si, lamentablemente ella viene en el pack, no nos podemos deshacer de ella ya que es peligrosa, con una sola mirada haría que los Vulturis desearan acabar con nosotros y nosotros no podríamos hacer mucho.

Melanie se encapricho conmigo y mi familia, así que con su don hizo que yo quedara totalmente a su merced, o mejor dicho "enamorado".

Pero luego de un tiempo conseguí salir de aquel trance sin que Melanie se enterara y quede destrozado al darme cuenta de que había acabado con el amor de mi vida, Bella.

Melanie me noto diferente y algo distante, con ella y tuve que disimular que seguía siendo el mismo tonto "enamorado" de esa perra, pero nada era igual, ella lo nota por ejempló en la manera en que le "hago el amor" (si lamentablemente perdí la virginidad con esa zorra y no con mi amada Bella como planeaba) además ella le llama hacer el amo, yo le llamo sexo casi obligatorio, bueno después de hacerlo la primera vez pues uno se acostumbra, pero me da asco hacerlo con ella porque pienso en todo lo que ella me hizo y en como destrozo mi vida o mejor dicho existencia.

-¡Eddy! Respóndeme amor, ¿quieres ir de caza?

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

-Claro cariño vallamos de caza.

Ella salto feliz y aplaudió, luego se encamino hasta la puerta y yo la seguí soltando improperios de todo tipo contra ella, en mi mente claro está.

.

.

.

Rodé los ojos por enésima vez, Melanie no dejaba de perseguirme por todos lados, parecía un chicle pegado a la suela de mi zapato.

-Cielo-fingí ternura y le acaricie su pálida mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos- necesito mi espacio-le dije, ella asintió embobada mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo.

Me aleje a paso rápido y llegue a un bosque, me senté en la sima de un árbol y me puse a pensar, Bella, hacía más de medio año que no la veía…

De repente un ruido sordo se oyó cerca de mi posición.

Alerte a todos mis sentidos y corrí en esa dirección, pude oler un olor diferente que el de un humano pero no tan dulzón como el de un vampiro. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de puro placer al oler esa esencia, fresas, cerezas y chocolate fundido, eso olor me volvió loco.

Entonces la vi, vi a la mujer más hermosa que nunca he visto jamás (incluyendo a Rosalie) pero me quede paralizado al reconocerla, era mi Bella.

Estaba feliz y llevaba un ligero vestido blanco de verano, iba descalza.

Alrededor de su cuello llevaba un precioso relicario que me pareció familiar, entonces ella noto mi presencia y miro hacia mi dirección y me encontré con sus hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate, creo que me quede en shock y ella también, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías pero sentí como algo dentro de mi volvía a la vida, tal vez mi muerto corazón de hielo volvía a latir o por lo menos sentir.

Ella me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar y pude ver sus ojos vidriosos.

-¡Bella!- detrás de ella apareció un hombre pálido con el pelo y los ojos color negro como la noche.

Bella se giró hacia él y luego hacia mí, parecían que hablaban por miradas, Damon se giró hacia mi rápidamente y lo más extraño es que alrededor de sus ojos las venas se acentuaron y sus colmillos se alargaron, me miro furioso y desafiante, yo me puse en posición de combate, no sé qué coño es ese tipo pero estoy seguro un 99% de que humano no es.

Entonces algo nos paró y fue Bella, ella acaricio la mano de ese tipo y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, el asintió y se "relajo" luego se giró de nuevo a mí, me miro con aun mas odio en la mirada, entonces me di cuenta de algo, Bella no olía a humana y su esencia era parecida al del tipo, entonces puse cara de horror, ¿Qué era Bella?

**N/A: Miren como subo doble capitulo la nota larga la dejo en el próximo, ok? Solo quiero aclarar que esto es un pequeño regalo a las personas que querían saber que paso con Edward, bueno y otra cosa este capítulo es una especie de adelanto****,**** falta algo de tiempo para que esta escena vuelva aparecer, ****¿****que soy malvada? (risa malvada) pero tranquilas, antes de que os deis cuenta leeréis lo que le sigue a este capi.**


	10. Pequeños detalles

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**AVISO: aunque el fic diga, de todos modos lo aviso, Hay escena de sexo, si no quieres o no te gusta, no lo leas.**

Capítulo ños detalles

Damon's POV

Mire como Bella se quedaba dormida, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración apacible.

Lentamente me separe de ella y me dirigí a la ventana, necesitaba energías para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

A pesar de conocer muy poco a Bella la sentía tan cercana, yo creo que me estoy enamorando ¡y esto se me está escapando de las manos!

Pero es que no lo puedo controlar, ella es perfecta para mí.

Me aleje de la casa de Stefan y Elena.

Fui de caza a un bosque cercano, entonces oí el sonido de unos excursionistas, sonreí, ¡la cena está servida!

Hoy me sentía piadoso y por lo tanto no mataría a los despistados excursionistas.

Rodee el sendero y los aceche, luego corrí hasta el mayor, eran dos hombres, el más joven iba mas adelante y no presto atención.

Yo sonreí con maldad y me pare frente al mayor, él se me quedo mirando sorprendido y yo lo hipnotice con los ojos, le chupe la sangre lentamente y para mi disfrute, sentí la cálida sangre correr por mi garganta. Me controle y deje de chupar, él estaba casi ido y lo hipnotice haciendo que lo olvidara todo, luego lo noquee y cayó al suelo, hice lo mismo con el segundo.

Cuando quede satisfecho me dirigí de nuevo a la casa y toque la puerta del cuarto de Elena y Stefan.

Al momento me abrió Elena con el pelo revuelto y si fuera humana estoy seguro de que estaría sonrojada, llevaba puesto encima la camiseta de Stefan, hice una mueca al imaginarme a ellos dos…agg imagen mental que no hacía falta para ya de por si mi pervertida mente.

-¿Damon? ¿Qué pasa?- Luego me olio e hizo una mueca de asco- hueles a sangre de humano, has cazado- afirmo, yo solo asentí y sonreí- ¿Qué quieres?- me miro desconfiada, yo me hice el ofendido.

-¿Es que acaso un viejo amigo no te puede pedir ayuda?- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente, ella entrecerró sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Suéltalo.

-Lleva a Bella de compras, que se despeje y se olvide por un momento en la situación en la que esta, llévala a una tienda de chicas y…

-¿Tienda de chicas?- me pregunto elevando su ceja derecha.

-Si, tu sabes, ehh, lencería y eso.

Elena soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y para que…?- ella se volvió seria al instante- Damon recuerda lo sensible que esta y sé que no habéis tenido relaciones aun, y sé que tu si las quiere, vamos eres tú, pero ¿y ella? ¿Quiere?

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le dije casi incrédulo- ¿Quién no me desea?

-Ehhh…yo.

-Mentira, en un momento de tu vida sentiste deseo por mí, admítelo.

Elena bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Bueno que quieres, ¿la casa para ti solo?- yo solo asentí, cómprale un bonito conjunto y házselo poner cuando este aquí, relájala con un baño caliente con esencias, que sus músculos no estén tensos y cuando ya creas que todo está bien, sal un rato con Stefan.

Ella miro hacia otra dirección y sonrió picara.

-Stefan, cariño, ¿te apetece unas noches de pasión en el bosque junto al arroyo?- Levante las cejas, ¿noches?

Stefan apareció en la puerta al segundo, sonriendo igual que Elena y colocándose bien una camisa.

-¿A qué esperas cariño?- dijo con voz impaciente, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Aun no, en la noche empezamos a…hacer senderismo- carraspeo y luego se giró hacia mí y puso cara seria- Espero que cuando volvamos todo esté en orden y esa chica no tenga un trauma, queda claro.

-A loa orden mi señora- dije haciendo un saludo soldado.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Sonreí, Bella esta será la mejor noche de tu vida.

Bueno y ustedes dirán, ¿Por qué no esperar al momento indicado?

Porque no quiero hacerlo con Elena Y Stefan en casa y además puedo hacer el entorno más "romántico" para que ella se sonroje como solo ella sabe hacer.

Baje a la cocina y oí pasos en la escalera.

-De verdad Elena, no hace falta, me apaño por ahorita con lo que tengo.

-Eres imposible Bella, no puedes sobrevivir con esa pijama, vamos.

Sentí a Bella soltar un largo suspiro y yo sonreí.

Stefan bajo luego de que la puerta diera un portazo.

-Bueno hermanito que te valla bien.

Cogió unas llaves.

-Me voy a dar un paseo en mi coche.

Asentí y el salió por la puerta.

Yo suspire y mire la cocina, empecé a pasearme por ella, me habían dejado solito, ahí que triste.

Sonreí y me fui al salón. Puse la música al máximo volumen, luego fui a la vitrina donde Stefan guardaba el alcohol y cogí un whisky, me lo fui tomando a morro.

Volví a la cocina y busque entre los cajones velas, encontré unas blancas y marrones aromatizadas.

Agarre un paquete de cerillas y subí a mi nueva habitación.

No hice mucho, solo organice todo y coloque las velas en los lugares perfectos, cerré la ventanas y la puerta del balcón y corrí todas las cortinas, deje la caja de cerillas en mi bolsillo para prender las velas cuando llegara Bella, jeje me salió una rima vela y Bella. Baje de nuevo al salón.

Baile un poco mientras esperaba.

Termine mirando al techo aburrido, ¿Por qué las chicas se tardan tanto en comprar?

Entonces oí un ruido provenir del garaje, Elena había llegado.

Me escondí y ellas pasaron al lado nuestro.

-¿Dónde está Damon?-pregunto Bella con su dulce voz.

-Habrá salido.

-Ah- abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver una nota de tristeza en su voz, así que si le interesaba a Bella.

Agudice mis oídos y oí el grifo de la tina abrirse y espere una media hora, cinco minutos antes subí a la habitación y encendí las velas, volví a bajar de nuevo y me senté en la misma posición de antes.

-¿Elena?-pregunto Bella mientras bajaba por las escaleras, me gire a verla y me quede impactado, Bella se veía deslumbrante, ya no tenía las ojeras ni parecía cansada, su pelo castaño relucía ondulado y seco y llevaba un precioso modelo de lencería **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**, sonreí, le debía una a Elena.

-¿Elena…? ¡Damon!- abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego intento taparse y corrió escaleras arriba, negué con la cabeza y fui tras ella.

-Bella, no te puedes mostrar así y luego hacer como si no pasara nada- le dije, ella se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo.

-Y-yo lo siento creí que no estabas y…

-Bella, Bella- le susurre cerca de su oído y ella se estremeció- ¿Bella sabes? Si sigues poniéndote esos conjuntos no dudare en arrancártelos y hacerte mía- le susurre y puse la voz más sexy que pude, ella se volvió a estremecer de placer, sonreí.

Bella se giró hacia mí y trago en seco.

-Damon…

No la deje acabar y la empecé a besar, Bella me siguió, la agarre por la cintura y sentí como sonreía, la oí suspirar.

-Damon, espera.

Yo me separe y la mire fijamente a sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Damon, yo no quiero ser otra más en tu inmensa lista, otra más del montón, si solo quieres sexo vete, pero si quieres algo más, adelante, no estoy preparada para que me vuelvan a destrozar el corazón porque ya no quedarían pedazos para reconstruirlo, sino cenizas y entiende que eso ya es imposible de reconstruir, Damon estoy partida por dentro tienes que entenderlo, no quiero promesas vacías y palabras sin sentimientos.

Me le quede mirando, Bella me había dejado sorprendido por sus palabras, parpadee varias veces y asentí, ¿Por qué no probar? ¿Tener una vida tranquila? ¿Asentar la cabeza y formar una vida (eternidad) junto a Bella? Entonces la respuesta me llego SI este era el momento, el lugar, la hora, el minuto y el segundo más perfecto de mi vida, SI yo deseaba todo eso, después de siglos viviendo solo, en la oscuridad, a la sombra, era hora de que saliera de mi eterna soledad y viera el sol, y el sol para mi tiene nombre y es Bella.

Bella bajo la mirada triste interpretando mal mi asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, quiero empezar algo contigo- le dije sonriendo, ella levanto la mirada sorprendida y sonrió radiante, luego me abrazo y yo la estreche entre mis brazos, al separarme pude ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla, se la limpie con un beso como la primera vez y eso la hizo sonreír recordando algunos días atrás.

La bese lenta y pausadamente y luego le bese el cuello con delicadeza, la cogí de su estrecha cintura y sentí su piel arder, Bella me cogió de las mejillas y me beso, delineo con su rosada lengua mis labios y yo no pude evitar abrir mi boca y atrapar la suya, con lentitud mi lengua exploro su boca, ella me acaricio la cara y luego el cuello, pero le empezó a falta aire y la deje respirar, luego ella fue quien exploro cada centímetro de mi boca asiendo que casi me derritiera en el acto, era tan delicada y deliciosa, a cada momento su beso hacia que me excitara aún más y digamos que el asunto ahí abajo empezaba a ser doloroso.

Me separe de Bella y la mire a los ojos preguntándole con la mirada, Bella asintió y yo sonreí. La volví a besar pero esta vez mas fuerte con menos delicadeza y con mas pasión.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su perfecto y redondo trasero y lo acaricie, luego la impulse hacia mí y la cargue, ella enredo sus largas piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello bajaron hasta el inicio de mi camisa negra y empezó a desabrochar uno por unos los botones acariciando mi piel.

Camine lentamente hasta nuestra habitación y entre, Bella dejo de besarme para mirar a su alrededor y sorprenderse, luego se volvió a mí y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

Volvió a besarme y me deje hacer aunque en ese momento tenía ganas de hacerla mía de una vez, pero comprendí que era la primera vez de Bella y ella merecía hacerlo con delicadeza.

La puse sobre el colchón y la admire, me quite la camisa y me puse sobre ella, la bese de nuevo y Bella me acaricio mi pecho, le quite el conjunto y quedo solo en bragas, me quede embobado mirando sus redondos y preciosos pechos y no pude evitar hundir mi cabeza en ellos, Bella gimió y me acaricio el pelo, amase un pecho con mi mano y chupe el otro con mi boca, succione el pezón de Bella y lo puse aún más erecto que antes, muy duro, lo mordí y Bella gimió aún más, hice lo mismo con el otro. Lentamente subí por su cuello y lo bese, lo succione y chupe tan duro que le dejaría marca de chupón, Bella jadeo y se estremeció.

Una de mis manos dejo sus preciosos pechos y bajo por su vientre, toque su sexo que estaba muy húmedo y ella jadeo abriendo los ojos.

-D-Damon…-susurro acalorada, yo sonreí y la seguí tocando, hasta llegar a su pequeño botón de placer y lo acaricie más fuerte.

-Dios esta tan mojada- gemí.

Bella dijo palabras sin sentido y me cogió fuerte del pelo. Sin previo aviso le metí mi dedo más largo, ella dejo escapar el aire y gimió muy fuerte, empecé un ritmo lento para luego ir más rápido, cada vez, ella se retorcía bajo mí cerrando los ojos, metí otro dedo y bombee más fuerte, sentí como sus paredes apresaban mis dedos.

-Vente para mi Bella- le dije excitado y gimiendo.

-Oh! Damon!- y soltó un jadeo y chillo, sonreí, le acababa de regalar a Bella su primer orgasmo.

Lentamente baje mi cabeza hasta tenerla en la cara interna de sus muslos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miro, pero no pudo decir nada porque empecé a succionar todos sus jugos, me estremecí porque era los mejores que había probado, si fuera por mí me quedaría aquí para siempre, en mi paraíso personal, Bella se agarró fuerte de las sabanas, jadeo y gimió.

Mordí, lamí, chupe y succioné todo lo que estaba a mi paso, pero mi erección se hacía más grande por segundo y necesitaba estar dentro de Bella.

Volví a besarla en sus labios y Bella me miro, había deseo en sus ojos.

-Tienes mucha ropa- me dijo y se puso sobre mí, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo fue bajando lentamente, el pantalón quedo olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación y me quede en bóxer como ella en bragas.

La acaricie todo lo que pude pero ella negó y bajo hasta mi abultada entrepierna, y bajo mis bóxer negros, dejando al descubierto mi erecto pene.

Ella sonrió.

-Ves algo que te guste- le pregunte pícaro, ella asintió y me acaricio en toda mi longitud, yo gemí de placer, era mi turno de gemir y jadear al parecer.

Luego hizo algo que me dejo totalmente en las nubes, en su pequeña boca metió la punta de mi pene y empezó a chupar, lo lamio y chupo en toda su longitud, ¿de verdad Bella era virgen? Por qué sabe unas cosas que me están haciendo ver las estrellas.

Luego se separó de mí, estaba a punto de correrme pero lo soporte. A velocidad vampírica la gire haciéndola quedar bajo mío y me posicione en su entrada.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Bella mírame- ella abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente-quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor- susurre y ella asintió.

Lentamente introduje la punta de mi pene en su entrada y Bella gimió, yo también, entonces decidí que sería mejor hacer una estocada rápida, y así lo hice, Bella contrajo su cara en una mueca de dolor y me miro a los ojos, luego derramo una sola lagrima que no pudo contener, pero yo se la quiete con un beso como ya he hecho otras veces.

-Eres t-tan grande-me susurro, yo solo la bese y acaricie para que se distrajera- Puedes seguir- me dijo, yo solo asentí y la embestí de nuevo y ella gimió, con cada embestida nuestro ritmo se hacía más rápida.

-Dios Bella, eres tan estrecha y perfecta- medio grite.

Bella soltó un pequeño gritito y enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para que yo pudiera penetrarla más hondo.

-Damon más duro- casi me suplico y yo lo hice, la embestí cada vez más fuerte.

-Vente conmigo Bella.

-Oh Dios Damon, yo… voy a…-La embiste más duro-Damon…- sentí su paredes contraerse entorno a mi miembro. Gritó cuando el orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Con la una embestida final llegue a mi orgasmo y no pude resistirme, la mordí y ella chillo de placer y bueno algo de dolor, succione un poco de la mejor sangre que he probado, me vine dentro de ella y casi dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero aguante mi peso en mis manos para no hacerle daño. Los dos teníamos la reparación acelerada y estábamos jadeantes. La bese con delicadeza y esmero para luego salir de ella.

-D-Damon creo que me estoy enamorando- me susurro y se puso sobre mí, yo la cogí del trasero y lo acaricie.

-Yo también- Le dije y ella sonrió feliz- Bella yo te quiero- le dije, ¿y que si es muy apresurado? Dicen que para el amor no hay tiempo ni edad, y vamos que yo soy unos cuantos siglos mayor que Bella.

-Damon te quiero- me susurro en la oreja y sonreí, en esta noche he sonreído más que en toda mi vida.

-Damon- me llamo- Me da un poco de corte preguntarte esto, pero, ¿tú no puedes tener hijos cierto?- yo negué con la cabeza confundido pero luego lo entendí cuando vi mi semen mezclado con su sangre de la primera vez en su entrepierna.

-No tranquila no podemos procrear, no te tienes por que tomar la pastilla del día de después.

Asintió y luego me beso.

-¿Quieres un baño?- ella me miro y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué clase de baño?- me pregunto.

-Uno en el que yo te lavo la espalda y te hago masajes- sus ojos brillaron- y tal vez algo mas- le dije y ella asintió rápidamente, pero al pararse hizo una mueca de dolor, yo lo hice pero a velocidad vampírica, la cogí como si fuera una novia y la lleve al cuarto de baño, con una mano abrí el grifo de agua caliente y espere, Bella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y me dio pequeños besos que me hicieron estremecer, tenerla entre mis brazos, haciendo que mi erección se aventura mas, ya que con ella tenía una permanente, con solo besarme.

La deposite con cuidado en la gran tina y luego yo me metí junto a ella, nos empezamos a besar.

Entonces una vocecita en mi mente me dijo ¿_qué le paso al viejo Damon? ¿El que se aprovechaba de las chicas y que nunca es propiedad de nadie? ¿El que no le importa matar a dos estúpidos humanos? __¿__Adónde te fuiste?_

Casi me rio en el acto, ese Damon murió cuando mordí por primera vez a Bella y su sangre entro en contacto con mi boca, ese Damon murió cuando me enamore de Bella.

**UUUFFF! Levanten la mano a quien le guste este Damon! Hola que tal! Si bueno a los que se acuerden de que va el fic y no me hayan dado por muerta o accidentada.**

**Sé que no he actualizado en un largo tiempo y estarán enfadadas/os y sé que no les valen las excusas pero de todas formas las digo. PERDON! Es que desde la primera semana de clase el instituto me tiene absorbida, voy mal en mates y mi madre me contrato a un tutor, lo que me deja con menos tiempo de usar el ordenador, cuando estoy agobiada y estresada no me viene la inspiración (como a todo el mundo) y si he escrito pero historias nuevas que se me han ido ocurriendo, comienzos y eso, pero no voy a subirlas hasta que no haya terminado estos cuatro fics…**

**Bueno total que cada vez que me ponía enfrente del ordenador preparada para escribir no me salía nada, así que leí fanfictions, montones de ellos, busque música buena (que es lo que me inspira a escribir escenas y capítulos) pero nada, intente irme a Paris y buscar a un francés guapo para inspirarme…pero lamentablemente no tengo recursos para eso y no puedo salir sola del país porque soy menor de edad jeje, bueno lo de Paris esta en mi imaginación pero les aseguro que con eso me hubiera inspirado más que nunca jeje. Pero ayer y hoy me puse seria, yo no quiero ser uno de esos autores que no actualizan o dejan sus historias a medias mejor tarde que nunca, así que bueno empecé a escribir el capi de Edward, que es como una especie de adelanto y para que supierais que ha sido de su vida, pero aún falta para que vuelva aparecer Edward porque como veréis Bella allí ya es vampira y no tengo prisa por hacerla vampira dentro de poco, así que bueno quería que supieran esto, para que estén avisadas sabrán que no voy a actualizar tan seguido como cuando estoy de vacaciones.**

**Bueno a los review los voy a contestar por PM de ahora en adelante, si? Así será más fácil para mí****.**

**Este es el primer Lemon que escribo y quiero que me digan si soy desastrosa para escribirlo y no vuelvo a escribir ninguno más****.**

**Para las que lean Mi pequeño cobrizo: Voy a intentar actualizar, tengo algunas ideas y espero que no me maten porque tengo escrito una parte pequeña de un capitulo y es algo triste, pero bueno ya he dicho demasiado :D**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**

**P.D: Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, perdón, se me habrá escapado ^^**


	11. Entrenamiento

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. solo la trama es mía.**

Capitulo 10. Entrenamiento.

Bella's POV

Una luz cálida me despertó. Abrí lentamente los ojos. Y vi que Damon no estaba a mi lado. Un sentimiento de duda me asalto, ¿y si lo soñé todo?¿y si de verdad nunca estuvimos juntos?

Un carraspeo hizo que girara velozmente la cabeza, Damon se encontraba sentado en el sofá, me miraba fijamente.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-me dijo sonriendo picaramente...bueno, tal vez no lo soñé.

Damon me miraba de arriba a abajo y a los segundos me di cuenta de que...me encontraba desnuda, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara tanto que me entro un calor insoportable, de todas formas me tape con la sabana, intentado cubrirme.

-¿Por que te tapas?Eres hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer-dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama, el solo portaba unos boxers negros y se veía irresistible con sus cabellos alborotados y su mirada picarona.

-Pues...es que-balbucee como una tonta-¿Que pasara ahora?-pregunte recelosa.

-Bella, Bella, siempre preocupándote por el futuro, vive el presente, conmigo, junto a mi, quiero enseñarte algo-Dijo alegremente cambiando de tema-Quisiera que aprendieras algunas cosas.

-¿Que tipo de cosas?-pregunte interesada.

-Ponte ropa cómoda, estaré en el jardín-Dijo, luego de un segundo a otro estaba totalmente vestido, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camiseta blanca de algodón y unas convers negras.

-Esta bien- le dije esperando para que se fuera, pero el seguía parado ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, el rodó los ojos y se apoyo en el marco.

-Bella, vístete-dijo.

-Te tienes que ir-le respondí como si fuera obvio, el negó con la cabeza y en su cara se instalo una divertida sonrisa.

-Quisiera verte, quien sabe cuantas horas pasaran para que te pueda volver a ver desnuda-dijo con picardía, me sonroje hasta la médula, literalmente y es que después de hacer todo lo que hicimos ayer, yo aun me sonrojaba por algo tan simple como que Damon me vea desnuda.

Pero aun así, no me sentía del todo cómoda que me observara, para mi no era normal, así que me pare de la cama, pero me lleve conmigo la sabana color crema que me tapaba completamente.

Damon me miro enarcando sus perfectas cejas negras y luego con un rápido movimiento me quito la sabana de encima y volvió a su posición inicial, luego suspiro.

-Perfecta-dijo escaneandome de arriba a abajo, yo aun estaba paralizada-Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa no me molestaría que andarás así siempre, es mas, creo que no usaras ropa cuando estes conmigo-dijo, y yo me resigne y levante la cabeza con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y camine hasta el baño, entonces lo oí carcajearse.

-Bella, preciosa bambina, espero que se te vaya quitando la pena conmigo porque sino lo haces te la quitare yo de la forma menos inocente que conozco-me grito desde el cuarto, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Vete por ahí, Damon, dejame en paz-le dije yo sabiendo que me oiría, el se volvió reír, y escuche como se alejaba, cuando oí sus pasos por la escalera, suspire con alivio.

Damon tenia razón, pero que le iba hacer, me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba.

Entonces abrí los ojos enormemente recordando algo que dijo "Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa..." sonreí internamente, tal vez el no se haya dado cuenta, pero internamente el pensaba en nosotros como una pareja, y bueno, ya se daría cuenta,

Negue con la cabeza y me di una corta ducha, use un oloroso gel que olia a lavanda y un shampu que tenia esencia de chocolate. Luego me seque con la toalla y me fui al armario para coger ropa, elegi un conjunto muy bonito, la camisa negra de tirantes y el pantalon a juego,pero con la parte superior azul, dude, pero elegi unas bailarinas. **(N/A:Foto en mi perfil) **

Baje las escaleras y llegue hasta la puerta trasera que conducía al jardín, por la ventana vislumbre a Damon, estaba de espaldas a mi, pero supe que el me había sentido.

Salí al hermoso jardín, y en ese momento recordé algo importante, ¿donde se encontraban Stefan y Elena?...era mejor no saberlo.

-Al fin-exclamo Damon aun de espaldas a mi-Empecemos con algo simple...-comenzó.

-Pero Damon-dije confusa-primero tienes que decirme de que va esto.

-Así, cierto, quiero empezar a entrenarte, quiero que sepas defenderte.

-Que romántico eres-refunfuñe por lo bajo, pero el obviamente me escucho y en un segundo lo tenia frente a mi, y solo un centímetro nos separaba.

-No sera romántico, sino ardiente-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas, pero yo no veo nada de "ardiente" el que me este cayendo a cada rato y dándome golpes en la cabeza, el se rió y luego se aparto de mi y me tendió la mano.

-Quitate los zapatos-me pidió, yo solo los deje a un lado, el me soltó y se alejo de mi.

-Ven-ordeno y cuando fui a seguirlo, el ya no estaba ahí, estaba tras mio y sostuvo con fuerza mis hombros, yo solté un quejido, sus manos me dejarían dos moretones.

-Primera lección, nunca hagas caso ni sigas las ordenes de nadie cuando estés en un combate, en un lucha o en una batalla, ni siquiera de mi, no debes confiar ciegamente ni en mi ni en nadie cuando estés en esas situaciones...segunda lección, si llegas a caer en la trampa de alguien o algo, y te empieza a hacer daño, no le demuestre tu debilidad, no te quejes, no grites, ni llores, ni gimas, solo mantente muda y resiste, ya que sino te molerá disfrutando de tu sufrimiento, ¿entiendes?-yo solo pude asentir, incapaz de respirar, Damon aparto sus manos y volvió a estar enfrente mio, mis hombros estaban algo magullados, solté el aire que antes contenía.

-Bien, seguimos, quiero que intentes darme un puñetazo-me puse en posición y lo mire dudosa, era Damon.

-Recuerda, no puedes dejarte llevar por las emociones, aunque sea yo, debes dar lo mejor de ti.

Asentí e intente darle un puñetazo, pero el lo esquivo con fuerza, lo intente de nuevo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, pero nada, el sudor empezó a correr por mi frente.

-Dame una patada-dijo de pronto. Lo intente pero el nunca se dejaba dar, una y otra vez repetí esta acción, pero nada, el era demasiado rápido sin tener que usar siquiera sus reflejos de vampiro.

Una hora paso, pero no conseguí siquiera rozarle la camisa, el seguía perfecto, mientras mi respiración era algo errática, y estaba mojada en sudor.

-Espera aquí-dijo y a los cinco segundos volvió con una toalla de manos blanca y una botella de agua.

Le mire agradecida, y me seque el sudor con la toalla y bebí el agua, mi garganta estaba ardiendo y mi estomago gruñendo, ya que no había desayunado.

-Luego comerás-me dijo, yo asentí y deje las cosas al lado de mis bailarinas, luego seguí con el.

-Bien, dame un puñetazo-dijo, yo rodé los ojos, pero hice lo que me dijo, mas no conseguí darle. Después de unas cuatro horas, mientras estaba mirando el suelo buscando una solución, Damon se despisto un solo segundo, mirando a mi lado y yo aproveche la ocacion, y con todas mis fuerzas, le haceste un puñetazo, pero ya no miraba a Damon sino a alguien que posiblemente querría atacarme, mi puño impacto sobre su mandíbula, y aunque un punzante dolor apareció en mi mano, aproveche su momentáneo shock para elevar la pierna y darle un certero golpe en su gemelo derecho, que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, con mi mano apreté con fuerza su cuello y por instinto, con mi codo le di fuertemente en su pecho.

Retrocedí aturdida, al darme cuenta de lo que había echo...¿yo había conseguido tocarle?

El se levanto con rapidez y me miro a los ojos, asombrado, luego sonrió.

-Sabia que podías-me dijo, pude ver orgullo en su mirada.

-Descansaras por hoy físicamente, pero, siento decirte que ahora tengo que entrenarte mentalmente.

Resople cansada, pero asentí, el sabia lo que hacia y decía.

-Siéntate en el suelo- y así lo hice, el repitió mi acción y pronto los dos estuvimos cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Quiero hacerte aprender para que no puedan controlarte, para que no puedan hipnotizarte.

-Pero creí que solo ciertas cosas hacían que pudiera evitar eso, como la verbena-le dije confundida.

-Si, pero los humanos tienen la capacidad de bloquear su mente, solo que muy pocos lo deducen y muy pocos lo consiguen, tu seras una.

Asentí.

El me miro fijamente, sus oscuros ojos me miraban fijamente, eran tan oscuros que me recordó al plumaje de un cuervo.

-Besame- ordeno, entonces no pude mas que acercarme a hacerlo, ya que no tuve control sobre mi cuerpo-Para-así lo hice,dejo de mirarme con la intención de hipnotizarme-Haber, quiero que dejes la mente en blanco, que no hagas caso del ruido a tu alrededor, y cuando yo te diga algo, tu te niegues a hacerlo, quiero que tu mente tenga poder sobre tu cuerpo, ¿me entiendes?

Asentí.

-Llora-dijo. Deje la mete en blanco, los sonidos pasaron a un segundo plano, pero aunque mi mente intentara controlar a mi cuerpo, este ultimo no hacia caso, por lo que las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control.

-Para-ordeno de la misma forma, pare.

Y así seguimos, durante mucho tiempo, el me ordenaba cosas, y yo no podía llegar a conseguirlo, no podía controlarme. Me ordenaba acciones, corre, salta, llora, grita, golpearme, cierra los ojos, levantate, muérdeme, besarme, escala ese árbol...

Pero siempre obedecía, y no podía controlarme.

-Basta por hoy-dijo Damon-lo has hecho bien.

Asentí y me levante, recogí mis cosas, ya empezaba a oscurecer y un agudo dolor de cabeza me empezaba a molestar.

De la nevera cogí unas pechugas de pollo que había, las empece a sazonar y las freí, mire donde estaba Damon, sentado en una silla observándome.

En cuanto estuvieron listas, las deje sobre el plato y me senté en la mesa blanca que había, frente a Damon.

Con rapidez le vi coger un trozo de mi pollo y llevárselo a la boca.

-Hmmm...que bueno esta, sabes cocinar muy bien-aun no me acostumbraba a que los vampiros como el si que pueden comer comía sin que les afecte.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo, ya que estaba hambrienta.

Cuando termine, subimos juntos a nuestra habitación, entonces me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Damon me siguió.

-Estoy cansada-susurre, mirándolo.

-Lo se, no haré nada que te haga cansar aun mas, solo quiero hacerte algo para que te relajes.

Damon lleno la bañera con agua tibia y luego me hizo una seña para que me metiera. Me desnude y estaba tan cansada que no me importo hacerlo frente a el, total, ya me había visto desnuda, no vería nada nuevo...bueno, algún que otro moretón.

El agua tibia me lleno y yo estaba encantada. Olía de maravilla.

Entonces Damon se echo un chorro de gel en las manos y empezó a masajear mis hombros, con suavidad.

-Cierra los ojos-me aconsejo y así lo hice, entonces empezó a masajear a hacer pequeños círculos, algunos escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda, masajeo mi cuello, mi espalda, mi abdomen, mis pechos, mis brazos, mis manos, y por cada lugar que pasaba, dejaba un destello de tranquilidad, nunca me había sentido tan bien, cada movimiento deshacía los nudos y las contracciones que tenia, recorrió mis piernas, aunque estuvieran bajo el agua, masajeo especialmente mis gemelos, que estaban llenos de algunos moretones que desaparecerían al otro día. Entonces volvió de abajo a arriba y llego a mi cara, el agua tibia hizo que me estremeciera, luego con cuidado, paso sus finos dedos por mi entrecejo y lo relajo tanto que creí que nunca podría volver a fruncirlo, relajo todos los músculos de mi frente, masajeo mi barbilla y formo pequeños círculos en mis mejillas, yo simplemente brillaba, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y me beso lentamente,luego se separo de mi y yo abrí los ojos, maravillandome con su imagen, el beso la punta de mi nariz y me tendió la mano para que me pudiera levantar de la ducha, cogió una toalla y me empezó a secar con calma y con cuidado, me deje hacer, luego me cogió en brazos y me deposito sobre la cama, busco en el armario y encontró unas bragas y un camisón blanco algo corto, de seda y encaje.

Cuando me dispuse a cogerlo y cambiarme, el me retuvo, y se posiciono sobre mi, besándome superficialmente, luego con cuidado paso las bragas por mis piernas y luego con aun mas cuidado fue poniéndome el camisón, levantando mis brazos, mi cuello, mi espalda, luego con rapidez se cambio el y busco en su mesa de noche encontrando un cepillo, era precioso, redondo y parecía antiguo. Entonces se sentó y me sentó a mi entre sus piernas, el solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de seda negro. Con cuidado empezó a pasar el cepillo por mi cabello.

-Cierra los ojos.

Volví a relajarme, Damon había conseguido lo que nadie, relajarme tanto que me imaginaba que flotaba sobre una nube.

Lo sentí dejar el cepillo sobre la mesa, y luego trenzar mi pelo en una larga trenza.

Acaricio mis hombros y yo me gire a mirarlo, le bese en los labios y me acomode para dormir. Damon me acomodo a su lado dejando que usara su desnudo pecho como almohada, y me acariciaba la espalda con suaves movimientos, no hacían falta palabras, porque el mismo se expresaba con acciones, porque Damon era perfecto para mi.

Con lentitud fui cerrando los ojos y durmiéndome, mañana seria otro nuevo día, pero Damon tenia razón, y deje de pensar en el mañana para concentrarme en el presente, solo pensaba en el y en sus caricias, en su respiración, en sus labios que a veces me daban pequeños besos sobre mi cabeza.

Damon era simplemente Damon, y yo era suya, pensé cayendo en un profundo y pacifico sueño.

**Bueno, no me matéis, que ya me disculpe en mi fic de "Mi pequeño Cobrizo" pero solo digo, que perdón y espero que no os haya molestado demasiado, pero bien, aquí estoy, no me tiréis tomates, si? -.- que luego no se como quitarme el olor a tomate...y oleré como una ensalada...nooooooo!**

**Bueno, decidme que os parece.**

**Os dejo un adelanto:**

_**Capitulo 11:**_

_**-Has conseguido hacer lo mas fácil, ahora tienes que conseguir que no te pueda manipular la mente, ¿entiendes?**_

_**Asentí, sabia que esto seria difícil.**_

_**...**_

_**-¡No entiendes! Tu vida corre peligro estando conmigo Damon, Victoria me esta cazando.**_

_**-Yo la matare- me respondió furioso.**_

_**-No puedes matarla, si los Vulturis te descubren irán a por nosotros.**_

_**-Bella no te puedes ir-respondió mirándome furioso-No te dejare.**_

_**-Damon, falta poco para que Victoria me encuentre, debemos irnos de aquí, si decides acompañarme...**_

_**-Ire-respondio tomándome de la mano- Ella no tiene nada que hacer contra mi, ella no es nada, ella morirá pronto.**_

_**...**_

_**-Lo siento Damon-susurre, mirando como se desmayaba por el efecto de la verbena-Pero no puedo permitir que Victoria siquiera piense en matarte.**_

**¿Que tal? Pues bueno, os dejo con la duda.**

**Emi.**

**P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^**


	12. Es por tu bien

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**AVISO: Tiene una pequeña escena de sexo, para a los que no les guste lo sepan.**

Capitulo 11. Es por tu bien

Bella's POV

Damon intento manipularme muchas veces, diciéndome, no, ordenándome cometer acciones, pero yo resistí a cada uno de sus ataques, lo había logrado, había logrado parte de mi entrenamiento, después de tres días en los que Damon no paraba de entrenarme, como si yo fuera un perro al que habían que enseñar que cuando se diga "ataca" el perro ataque y destruya a su victima. De verdad el trato de Damon no era el mejor a la hora de enseñar, creo que le gustaba tener su pequeña parcela de poder y esa parcela era yo, siendo sincera yo estaría horrorizada si Damon fuera un profesor, mas que un profesor seria un tirano, estoy segura de que si no tuviéramos una relación extraña de amor, el me habría tiranizado tiempo atrás.

-Has conseguido hacer lo más fácil, ahora tienes que conseguir que no pueda manipular tus sentimientos, ¿entiendes?

Asentí, sabia que esto seria difícil. Él se refería a que si me ordenaba algo en lo referente a sentimientos, tendría que refrenarlo ya que si un enemigo me ordenaba por ejemplo odiar a Damon y dar su confianza a él, yo no podría negarme, no son simples acciones, como correr, saltar o cantar, mientras hacia aquello yo no podía controlar mi cuerpo pero podía pensar lo que quisiera, ahora si intentaban cambiar mis sentimientos, algo abstracto, no podría pensar por mi misma y esta vez no estaría consiente ni en cuerpo ni en mente. De eso era de lo que mas temía Damon, y yo lo sabia, por eso Damon me entrenaba todos los días, el simplemente quería prevenir, él no quería curar.

-Damon, voy a comer-le dije-Ya por hoy es suficiente-Damon intento dar una excusa decente para alargar nuestra sección de entrenamiento, yo lo mire con una ceja levantada, casi estuve tentada a gritarle en la cara "Que te crees que soy, ¿un burro? No me vas a explotar hasta que no pueda mas, tengo mis limites" Pero claro si decía eso, Damon se enfadaría e iría a "comer" o mejor dicho a jugar con sus victimas como suele hacer cuando esta furioso, y no me gusta que muera gente inocente porque yo fui la que enfado a la bestia, aprendo de mis errores, por lo menos desde la segunda vez que Edward decidió abandonarme y los días anteriores digamos que si le dije unas cuantas cosas a la cara, y el como el idiota que es a veces se fue a cazar su comida, para luego llegar bebido, decir que no le tenia respeto y que por ello cuatro estúpidos adolescentes habían sido su cena, desde un punto de vista exterior, y omitiendo el echo de las muertes de los pobres chicos, la situación seria graciosa, ya que Damon se comportaba como un niño pequeño e inmaduro, que se iba a una esquina a darle golpes a la pared y a llorar de furia, si, Damon era dado a ese estilo de rabietas, y deseo con todo el corazón que se le quiten pronto porque no quiero que un día vallamos al supermercado y si yo no quiero meter unas patatas en la cesta él se valla dando gritos y haga muecas y solloce, eso si que seria el colmo, antes de eso, yo lo dejo y me voy por donde viene, no quiero llegar a esos extremos, de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos, por suerte Damon era solo infantil ante mi porque con los demás era el perfecto caballero oscuro, misterioso y guapo.

-Damon-dije cansada, porque de verdad lo estaba-Quiero comer ¿vale? Y después de eso dormir y no despertarme hasta que pasen cien años...pero como sé que eso es imposible me resignare con ocho horas como mínimo-Le dije mirándolo algo enfadada, el solo asintió-Mañana seguiremos- Dije muy a mi pesar, yo solo quería descansar, no solo del cuerpo sino de la mente, pero en los últimos días no pude dejar de pensar en Charlie, cuanto deseaba poder volver a abrazarlo, cuanto deseaba preguntarle como estaba, como se sentía, si me extrañaba...

Añoraba tanto a Charlie, quien lo diaria, y que decir de Ángela, deseaba poder volver en el tiempo, a esa noche que tan bien lo pasamos en la pijamada, deseaba volver a verla.

Suspire algo triste. Elena, la cual había llegado de su escapada con Stefan; estaba sentada en la encimera y miraba con interés una revista.

-Valla, valla, la estrella numero uno de Hollywood esta cogido, que lastima.

-¿Y quien es?-Pregunte con curiosidad, empecé a sacar una carne molida ya aliñada para hacerla hamburguesa.

-No se, ni me importa mucho saber su nombre, pero eso si, te digo que esta muy bueno, pero no tanto como mi Stefan, uff que escapada nos dimos, la mejor de todas...-Empezó a relatar Elena, ella hablaba y decía detalles sobre su escapada romántica, no me moleste en prestar atención ya que no quería esas imágenes rondándome la cabeza...

-...y Stefan dejo el pétalo de la rosa sobre mi...-Termino relatando Elena, su mirada soñadora y la revista olvidada en el suelo.

-Ejem, no quiero saber donde dejo Stefan el pétalo-Le digo algo sonrojada.

-¡Oh! Perdón creo que entre mucho en detalles...bueno, en resumen que me lo pase muy bien.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, luego me sonroje al recordar aquella noche.

-Pues yo también me lo pase bien-Dije en un susurro avergonzado, pero Elena me entendió perfectamente, y sonrió con picardía.

-Así que Bellita triunfo-Exclamo divertida-Como no lo ibas hacer con esa ropa interior puesta-Comento mientras volvía a coger la revista y la ojeaba.

Yo rodee los ojos e hice una bola mediana la carne y la empecé a freír.

-Elena, cuando tu eras humana ¿Stefan te entreno como Damon a mi? ¿Como eras antes de conocer a Stefan?-Pregunte curiosa, mi rubia amiga me miro alzando una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Veras cuando yo era humana, antes de conocer a Stefan era una chica que le encantaba verse bien, tener amigas que me rodearan y chicas que me admiraran y tener a toda la población masculina a mis pies, supongo que lo que desean muchas chicas a esa edad, pero a diferencia de muchas y muchos, yo si lo conseguí en vez de soñarlo despierta. Pero un día llego Stefan y a decir verdad creo que su insistencia en prácticamente darme calabazas hizo que me bajara de mi nube, tarde un poco mas en madurar y además Stefan termino conmigo y se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, y Damon pues el, insistió mucho tiempo en estar conmigo, veía en mi lo que alguna vez vio en Katherine, su amor pasado, pero al final cuando me convertí en vampiro y logramos entre los tres matar a Katherine él dijo que ya no sitia nada por mi, eso alegro a Stefan y a mi también, ya que Damon siempre mereció la oportunidad de poder conocer a la persona correcta. Y esa eres tu, Bella, y respecto a si Stefan me entreno, no, no lo hizo a la manera en que Damon hace contigo, él quiere protegerte Bella y esa es su forma de hacerlo, saber que si no esta junto a ti, tu sepas defenderte a capa y espada-Elena se acercó a mi, su cara portaba una dulce sonrisa, con su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla y luego sorprendiéndome me abrazo-Gracias por hacer feliz a Damon-Me susurro al oído, yo solo atiene a responderle el abrazo.

Un ligero olor a quemado inundo la cocina y yo me separe de Elena para ver que mi, ejem, intento de hamburguesa estaba tan negro que parecía una piedra de carbón.

-Uff, eso esta incomible-Rezongó Elena mientras se sentaba en una silla- yo que tu me como otra cosa-Me aconsejo, yo vote la carne quemada con desilusión ¡yo quería una hamburguesa! Pero bueno, el hambre me venció y cogí una bolsa que en grandes letras ponía Nachos y empecé a comer.

-Elena, ¿Dónde esta Damon?

-Lo mas seguro es que este cazando, humanos en el bosque, no se.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Nunca va a cambiar en ese sentido-Afirme, Elena sonrió y asintió, dándome la razón.

-Damon podrá ser todo lo romántico que quiera, pero el ama la sangre humana, y le repugna la animal, no va a dejar su modo de vida nunca-Me dijo mientras se amarraba el cabello rubio en una coleta impecable.

-No si a mi no me importa mucho su dieta, solo que cuando esta enfadado…tiende a matarlos- Rezongue mientras me sentaba al lado de Elena- Pero yo sé que el intenta no hacerlo cuando esta en sus cabales, y yo lo agradezco mucho-Le explique a Elena, ella asintió y cogió la bolsa de nachos que yo comía.

-¿Es que nunca te lo han dicho Bella? Hay que compartir-Me dijo Elena antes de meterse un puñado de nachos en la boca y luego de tragar, reírse a carcajada limpia, yo no me resistí y la acompañe encantada, durante un rato en la casa, se oyó el eco de nuestras tontas risas.

…**...**

-Damon, ¡lo he conseguido!-Exclame extasiada mientras me paraba de un salto y empezaba a levantar los brazos en signo de victoria-¡Ya no me puedes manipular de ninguna forma, mi mente y mi cuerpo ya están a salvo!-Grite emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Damon me sonrió de oreja a oreja, habíamos tardado tres semanas en poder conseguirlo, pero lo logre y eso me hacia sentir satisfecha conmigo misma.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto-Me dijo Damon, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con lentitud-Te quiero Bella-Me dijo antes de besarme, su beso pareció una suave caricia, como si un pincel rozara mis labios, Damon se separo de mi, y yo le mire enfadada, él me sonrió con picardía-Aunque se Bellita que te haría feliz que te siguiera besando y que te hiciera otras cosas-Yo como no me sonroje como un tomate-Tenemos publico-Yo volteé a ver como Elena y Stefan nos sonreían, yo también lo hice.

Camine hacia ellos y los abrace.

-Lo conseguiste Belly-Bells-Dijo Stefan usando mi nuevo apodo dado por el, por una milésima de segundo me recordó a Emmett y sus intentos de apodarme con diminutivos como ese.

-¡Ay Bella! Ya eres toda un maestra en ese arte, imagínate cuando seas vampiro, serás invencible, nadie podrá hacer nada contra ti-Exclamo Elena, me sorprendí un poco, ¿ellos querían que yo fuera un vampiro? Entonces recordé que no eran los Cullen, que ellos querían que formara parte de su familia, y que ser un vampiro no es malo, si no simplemente otra forma de vida, ellos no ven lo malo en ser un vampiro, ni lo ven diabólico ni de mal gusto, algo que me gusto, ellos eran diferentes.

-Claro que si, Bellita será la chica vampiresa de Damon Salvatore, ¿que se creían ustedes? Esto de aun no ser vampiro es momentáneo-Dijo Damon con aire arrogante, yo rodé los ojos cuando se nombro en tercera persona.

-¿Como me convertirás?

-No quiero matarte, me refiero a que normalmente se toma la sangre suficiente y luego se muere, pero creo que si te doy mi sangre en grandes cantidades (¡me dejaras seco!) y durante algunos días seguidos, terminaras siendo vampira sin tener que pasar por la muerte-Termino explicándome, yo solo asentí.

-Damon no es por nada, pero, ¿cuantos días y cuantos litros serán?

Veras yo no soy una ferviente seguidora de tomar sangre vampírica-Le dije seriamente, él sonrió.

-Bells, me estas insultando, ¿no te gusta mi sangre? A mi me encanta la tuya-Me dijo al oído, yo lo mire mal y me sonroje.

-Dejemos el tema-Exclame y empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

-Ejem-Dijo Elena, yo me voltee-Pues veréis, Stefan y yo nos vamos una semana a Las Vegas, ¡es emocionante! Estaremos en un lujoso hotel, el Bellagio que es también un casino...y pues nos vamos en un rato-Elena relato su próxima escapada romántica con Stefan, luego sonrió emocionada-¡Nunca he ido a Las Vegas!-Termino gritando y entrando en la casa lanzando exclamaciones emocionadas.

-¿Las Vegas hermano?-Pregunto Damon-Pues no esta nada mal, avísame como os va por allá-Le dijo sonriendo Damon, la imagen de una familia feliz se poso en mi mente, éramos una familia, Stefan, Elena, Damon y yo, y éramos felices a nuestra manera, a pesar de las adversidades, éramos felices, y eso hacia que me sintiera verdaderamente dichosa.

…**...**

Estábamos solos en casa, Elena y Stefan ya se habían ido un día atrás, yo estaba en la cocina tomando un café caliente con un toque de canela, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!-Exclame, para que Damon no bajara.

El que llamaba la puerta era un cartero, de su carrito mensajero saco un sobre blanco, con las direcciones pulcramente escritas y mi nombre.

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto.

-Soy yo.

-Firme aquí, por favor-Me dijo el cartero, yo firme donde me dijo y luego cerré la puerta, volví sobre mis pasos a la cocina, mientras abría la carta, ¿quien podría habérmela mandado?

Abrí enormemente los ojos al ver el contenido de la carta.

Querida Bella:

Tal vez te estés preguntando por que te deje de buscar, pero tranquila te sigo buscando, de echo, no sigas preocupándote por mi, estoy de camino, siempre estoy pensando en la agradable forma en que seria torturarte y matarte, he de decir que lo del incendio no salió como quería, pero ahora que sé que escapaste yo hare lo posible por terminar el trabajo, he de añadir que tengo dudas, quiero decir, ¿como lograste salir viva? Bueno, pues esa es la única laguna que encuentro en todo esto, eres como una cucaracha querida, nunca terminas de morir, pero Bella, ¿no ves que cada vez me lo pones más fácil? Ya los Cullen te dejaron, y no tienes a nadie que te proteja, cuídate, preciosa, esta venganza ya no la hago por James, esto ya es algo personal, veras, es la ley del mas fuerte y yo soy un vampiro, una reina, y tu, tu eres una insignificante humana que ha logrado huir de mi, pero tranquila que eso se acaba rápido, claro esta, con mucho sufrimiento de por medio.

Siempre tuya, Victoria.

P.D: Ya veras como nos vamos a divertir, cariño.

Victoria me estaba buscando, la carta era un juego, Victoria siempre buscando la forma de molestarme. Ya sabia donde me encontraba, solo era cuestión de días para que llegara.

Sentí que Damon venia a mi espalda, yo creo que estaba en shock, ya que no me pude mover ni responder cuando Damon me hablo, él cogió la carta y con rapidez la leyó, yo negué con la cabeza, incrédula.

-Asquerosa Zorra-Grito Damon, los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a volar por toda la casa, yo solo me pare y lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquilízate Damon Salvatore, será mejor que valla haciendo las maletas-Susurre dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

-¿Las maletas? Y una mierda-Dijo Damon usando mal lenguaje-Esa bruja va a venir aquí y yo la voy a matar, no durara ni treinta segundos, te lo digo yo-Exclamo, sus puños apretados con ira.

-Cálmate-Le dije-Yo me voy y tu te quedas, ¿entiendes?

-¡¿Que?! ¡Estas loca! En tal caso seria que tu te escondes y yo me quedo para hacerla sufrir, querrás decir-Las venas de sus ojos parecían inyectadas en sangre.

-¡No entiendes! Tu vida corre peligro estando conmigo Damon, Victoria me esta cazando, esta intentando jugar conmigo.

-Yo la matare- me respondió furioso.

-No puedes matarla, si los Vulturis te descubren irán a por nosotros-Dije, ya que ellos estaban siempre atentos de cualquier detalle en su reinado vampírico y sobre todo de sus subordinados.

-Bella no te puedes ir-respondió mirándome furioso-No te dejare.

-Damon, falta poco para que Victoria me encuentre, debemos irnos de aquí, si decides acompañarme...

-Ire-respondio tomándome de la mano- Ella no tiene nada que hacer contra mí, ella no es nada, ella morirá pronto.

Asentí, por lo menos había aceptado mi trato, él me beso furiosamente, descargando su furia, me cogió entre sus brazos, yo enganche mis piernas en su cintura y él me abrazo, llevándome a velocidad vampírica hasta nuestro cuarto. Me quito la camisa que traía, prácticamente la rompió, dejándome en sujetador, luego empezó a besa mi pecho y viendo que el sujetador era un estorbo desapareció al segundo, empezó a besarlos y a darme pequeños mordiscos, yo no pude mas que gemir, luego bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y me quito los shorts y mi tanga dejándome completamente desnuda, él se quito su camisa y sus pantalones junto con sus boxers, y volvió a poner mi piernas sobre su cintura, mientras me besaba con mucha fiereza, intentado controlarse para no ser tan rudo pero fallando, obviamente en el intento, me penetro con fuerza, a mi se me escapo un leve gemido de dolor, pero el siguió con un ritmo acelerado, me fui acostumbrando hasta que el placer me invadió, aunque acompañado con un poco de dolor ante las fuertes envestidas de Damon, el cual me miraba a los ojos y gemía levemente, me beso dulcemente, cosa que no pegaba para nada al modo en que me hacia el amor, contra la pared de nuestra habitación. Creí haberlo oído susurrar un "Lo siento, soy un idiota" Pero no se si fue mi imaginación, o de verdad lo dijo. Al poco tiempo sentí que tendría un fuerte orgasmo y respire con dificultad, mientras Damon aceleraba aun mas, prácticamente, sus envestidas eran a una velocidad sobrenatural, ya que usaba velocidad vampírica, y yo llegue a la cima, sentí que todo mi cuerpo colapsaba sobre el de Damon y que un placentero escalofrió me recorría por todo el cuerpo, me sentía genial, Damon me envistió dos veces mas y acabo conmigo, apoyo mi espalda sobre la pared y acaricio mi frente perlada de sudor.

-Te adoro-Susurro mientras me besaba, luego me cargo hasta la cama y él se acostó a mi lado.

Yo caí rápidamente, ya que estaba cansada y tenia sueño.

…**...**

Me desperté, y note que Damon no estaba, palpe el lugar donde había estado, que estaba ligeramente tibio, por lo que hacia muy poco que se había levantado.

-¿Damon?-Llame, pero nadie respondió, yo estaba sola, entonces idee un plan, mi oportunidad, que Damon no estaba.

Cogí lo primero de ropa que encontré y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Fui hasta la habitación de Elena y de Stefan y camine hasta la mesita de noche de Elena, en ella encontré un joyero precioso. Busque con ahínco hasta que lo encontré, un hermoso guardapelo en forma de estrella con rubíes en cada punta. Lo abrí con cuidado y sonreí al encontrar lo que buscaba, en el interior del guardapelo, estaba repleto de verbena aplastada, lo cerré de nuevo, acomode todo y corrí hacia la cocina, Elena me había contado que Stefan se lo había regalado cuando aun era humana, poco antes de matar a Katherine, y convertirse en vampiro, no se lo podía poner, claro esta, ya que ella quería conservarlo con la verbena pero lo guardaba como recuerdo.

Puse a hervir una olla con té, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente le vacié la verbena, espere a que tomara sabor, y no saque las hierbas, para que fuera mas concentrado, no le puse azúcar, y me lo tome completo, sabia, sinceramente, asqueroso, pero no deje ni una gota.

Limpie todo, rocié la cocina con un ambientador extremadamente floral, y subí de nuevo a la habitación, me cepille muy bien la boca, comí un caramelo, me quite la ropa, me acosté y espere a que Damon llegara, lo oí llegar a los diez minutos, hice como que me despertaba.

-Hola cariño-Dije mientras me estiraba-¿Ya cazaste?-Él asintió, yo me acerque a él con la intención de "jugar un poco"-¿Y no tienes hueco para un pequeño postre?-Pregunte, él me miro con ojos brillantes, pero negó con la cabeza, yo me hice la ofendida-¿No quieres tomar mi sangre?

El asintió.

-Pero no quiero hacerte daño-Damon frunció el ceño.

Yo busque una rápida excusa.

-Bueno Damon, que tal si yo tomo un poco de tu sangre y tu para reponer tomas de la mía-Le dije a modo de trato, el me miro, pensándolo, y asintió derrotado, supongo que para él era como que le ofrecieran un trozo de pastel de chocolate con crema, y eso, a menos que no te guste, es difícil de negar, y a Damon le gustaba mi sangre.

Él se mordió la muñeca y la sangre empezó a fluir, yo la tome antes de que cayera sobre la cama, tenia un sabor diferente, en cierto modo me gustaba, tenia un punto salado, y sabia ligeramente metálico, pero en cierto modo tenia un buen sabor, bebí hasta que me sentí tan llena que creí no volver a comer ni beber nunca mas, me separe de Damon y el chupo su herida, para que la sangre dejara de fluir, luego se acercó a mi y con lentitud, mordió mi cuello, un cumulo de sensaciones me invadió, se sentía bien, Damon tomo mi sangre con paciencia, y con dulzura (tanta como se puede cuando se esta chupando la sangre) y se separo de mi chupando la herida, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero esta rápidamente desapareció, ya que al parecer su cuerpo había asimilado la verbena y él lo descubrió.

-¿Verbena?-Dijo con voz rasposa y con los ojos abiertos en shock, sorprendido de lo que yo había echo, mire hacia otro lado, no quería ver su mirada decepcionada sobre mi.

-Lo siento Damon-susurre, mirando como se desmayaba por el efecto de la verbena-Pero no puedo permitir que Victoria siquiera piense en matarte.

Busque en el armario un atuendo apropiado, me puse unos pantalones cargo, una camisa manga larga y unas bostas de excursionista, todo era negro, para camuflajearme por la noche.

Cogí mi pelo en una coleta y agarre dinero suficiente para viajar, bese a Damon en el tope de su cabeza, y lo mire por ultima vez, una lagrima se me escapo y salí corriendo de la habitación, de la casa, de mi nueva vida, corrí hasta salir de la casa y adentrarme en el bosque, me encontré por suerte o destino con unos excursionistas que se dirigían al Norte, lejos de Texas, les pregunte si podían trasportaron, ellos aceptaron.

Y así fue como Damon perdió mi pista y como yo escape para que Victoria me encontrara a mí, y no a Damon, ya que ella como buena cazadora sabría enseguida que yo ya no me encontraba en aquella casa.

**Bueno ya esta aquí el nuevo capi, perdón por la tardanza. **

**No se, me dio por poner a Victoria mas formal, jugando con ella, planificando, ya que ir siempre de frente como lo hace en los libros le sale mal, en vez de eso, planificarlo sabiendo que Bella huira sola a un lugar donde ella la encontrara, por que Bella no querrá poner en peligro a sus seres queridos, como hizo con James, no se si me explique bien, pero bueno mas o menos se entiende…creo.**

**Emi :D**

**P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^**


	13. Paseo nocturno

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

Capitulo 12. Paseo nocturno.

Bella's POV

Me bajé del coche con la mirada fija en el suelo. Me atreví a ver al frente cuando el sol dió de lleno en mi rostro, la ciudad de Houston me daba la bienvenida con un día caluroso y soleado.

-Gracias-me giré hacia la familia que se había prestado tan amablemente a llevarme con ellos, estos sonrieron, la mujer se acerco un poco a mi, su cabello color caramelo resplandecía ante el sol, recordándome a Esme.

Ellos seguirían al Norte, pero decidí no ir con ellos, ya que no creí conveniente atraer a Victoria hacia la amable familia de excursionistas.

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada mas?-La mujer pregunto con una voz suave, ligeramente maternal, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, en serio agradezco el viaje y la comida-Le sonreí un poco, aunque mis ánimos estaban por los suelos.

He de decir que mi atuendo no era el mas apropiado para el sitio, las personas iban en tirantes y shorts mientras yo iba desde la punta de los pies vestida de negro, al rato empece a sudar.

Me fui por varias calles muy transitadas, regando mi aroma, andando en círculos y tropezándome de vez en cuando con las personas para impregnarles un poco mi olor. Despistar a Damon no seria tan fácil ahora que el sabia mis intenciones.

Mi larga caminata termino frente a un gran edifico de atuendo majestuoso, las puertas se abrían incitándome a entrar, la estación de trenes parecía la mejor opción para seguir huyendo.

Al entrar, una brisa agradable refresco mi sudoroso cuerpo, el aire acondicionado era sin duda el mejor invento del siglo.

En la taquilla compre un billete que pondría rumbo a San Antonio.

Un aviso me hizo parar de la silla metálica en la que esperaba.

Por las vías un hermoso tren, algo vintage empezaba a pitar.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, Damon ya debería de haber conseguido mi rastro en el bosque, hasta me atrevía a pensar que se encontraba ya en Houston.

El último aviso para abordar el tren me despertó de mis pensamientos, subí las escaleras y anduve por el pasillo hasta meterme en un compartimento.

Por la venta el sol ya empezaba a ponerse lentamente.

Damon, ¿por que me hiciste amarte como lo hago?

Subí mis rodillas y puse mi cabeza sobre ellas, mirando por la ventana, un reflejo llamo mi atención en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha.

Con la mano temblorosa y con la mayor rapidez que pude saque un espejo de la mochila que llevaba.

El tren cada vez iba cogiendo mas velocidad.

Abrí un poco la ventanilla, la ligera brisa golpeó mi cara, saqué la mano con el espejo y lo ajusté lo mejor que pude, a lo lejos distinguí un halo de fuego, este parecía quieto en su lugar, sonreí triunfante, Victoria no me había conseguido acorralar, y ella no podía hacer una escena corriendo por las vías y montarse en el tren, ella no era idiota y los humanos tampoco.

Me acomodé en el sitio y cerré la ventanilla.

Victoria quería jugar, pues bien, yo le daría un juego divertido con el que entretenerse, los juguetes podían ser productivos a veces.

**Damon's POV**

Grité encolerizado por toda la casa destruyendo todo a mi paso, me coloqué como pude una camisa y unos pantalones y agarré las llaves de mi coche, pude sentir la presencia de otro vampiro en la casa.

-¡Damon, que te pasa! ¡Has destrozado mi casa!-Elena me miraba enfadada desde la entrada de la cocina, se adelanto con rapidez hasta mi y me cogió por el cuello de la camisa mal abrochada.

-Bella se ha ido.

-Déjala ser Damon, a veces las chicas necesitamos intimidad.

-¡No lo entiendes!Bella se fue para despistar a la zorra pelirroja.

Elena aflojó el agarre poco a poco, colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos directamente.

-Debemos hacer algo. ¿Cómo escapó Bella?

-Me enveneno con verbena...pero eso es irrelevante ahora. Busca a Stefan, y dividiros, tu rastrea el bosque, y que Stefan valla a la ciudad mas cercana, yo iré a Houston, conozco a Bella, pero nunca se sabe, puede que siga cerca como también puede que este de camino a Canadá.

Elena asintió, se giró dispuesta a irse, pero antes pronunció unas palabras que requerían una respuesta dolorosa para mi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrí la puerta principal mientras ella abría la trasera.

-Traicionado-Susurré.

Al ponerme tras el volante me quedé por un segundo en blanco, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que debía hacer.

Mi Bella no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para que yo la protegiese.

¿Que había hecho mal? Había tenido especial cuidado en mostrarle mi mejor lado.

Yo no era perfecto y ella tampoco y por ello nos habíamos enamorado mutuamente, de nuestras virtudes y defectos.

Y ahora me dejaba, cometiendo el error de apartarme de su vida.

Odié entonces a aquella castaña de grandes ojos chocolates.

Lo odié todo de ella, por hacerme sentir como me sentía, destrozado.

Conduje como loco por las desiertas calles, la velocidad podría poner en peligro la vida de un humano, pero mi ira me hacía actuar de manera descontrolada.

Encontraría a Bella y quemaría viva a la pelirroja haciéndola sufrir hasta que ella misma me suplicara que le arrancase la cabeza y luego...Bella se las tendría que ver conmigo.

Nadie dejaba a Damon Salvatore, yo las dejaba a ellas, y esta ves no sería diferente.

**Bella's POV**

Era de noche y el ambiente era húmedo, se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad las nubes grises en lo alto, no tardaría en llover.

Caminaba a un lado de una de las autopistas de la ciudad de San Antonio, la cual estaba muy transitada.

Cansada y hambrienta miré al otro lado. Había arribado hacía hora y media, el tren no había hecho muchas paradas y el viaje no fue mal. Victoria estaría buscándome no muy lejos de mi paradero, con suerte tal vez se encuentre en el centro de la ciudad.

El bosque se habría paso en una gran extensión, posiblemente daría lugar a otra carretera, con cansancio, desvié mi paseo nocturno hacia él.

Caminando entre los no muy abundantes árboles, el suelo terroso mancho de inmediato mi ropa, cubriéndome con una película de polvo, mas allá distinguí el característico negro del asfalto, y las luces de algún coche.

Me senté en la cuenta frente la carretera

Varios coches pasaron ante mi, pero en su interior distinguí familias, o conductores solitarios. Aún así no fui capaz de hacerles ver que me encontraba aquí.

Me levanté de mi sitio al ver como un coche que hacía zig zags entró en mi campo de visión. Conductor ebrio.

De esos que no paran si atropellan a un ciervo...o una persona.

Algo confusa por mis decisiones y desviándome del plan original, (el cuál consistía en hacer autoestop) me atravesé ante el coche.

Distinguí los faros amarillos darme de lleno en la cara y sentí el coche colisionar contra mi cuerpo.

Y aunque el pitido en mis oídos era intenso, lo que escuché fueron las palabras de Damon, susurrantes y dulces, pronunciando "Bella" en mi cabeza.

**Se que me tarde literalmente una eternidad en actualizar, pero aquí esta el capitulo 12.**

**Díganme, ¿que opinan sobre los pensamientos de Damon? ¿Y las acciones de Bella?**

**Jeje ¿os esperabais un final así o algo diferente?**

**Emi :D**

**P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^**


	14. Presición

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es ma.**

**Capitulo 13. Presición.****  
><strong>

**Bella's POV**

El suelo estaba húmedo y frío.

Sentía algo de molestia por la posición en la que me encontraba.

Fastidiada abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba cubierta por una capa de hojas secas, musgo y tierra. Estaba en el bosque.

Recordé entonces cómo y por qué me encontraba ahí, el conductor borracho no había sabido como abordar la situación, ni siquiera me había enterrado del todo.

De repente dejé de respirar, pero no importo, me di cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba, y en el silencio de la maleza no oí ruido alguno que se asemejase al latido de mi corazón; estaba muerta.

Asustada me paré poniéndome en guardia, recordé que si era un vampiro debería de quemarme al estar expuesta a la luz solar, pero no ocurría nada.

Me pregunté si hasta para ser vampiresa era extraña, me senté de nuevo en el suelo y acaricié mis muñecas, gesto que había copiado de Elena, que lo hacía cuando no sabía dar una respuesta a un hecho.

Con atención me fijé en una pulsera la cual Damon me había regalado después de uno de los tantos entrenamientos; era gruesa de hierro y tenia dibujos en espirales, observé aguzando mi vista nueva y más detallista que en el interior había una piedra azul, alcé la muñeca y el sol dio de lleno en ella, la piedra brillo y la reconocí como un lapislázuli igual al que llevaba Damon en su anillo. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, él siempre me salvaba de todas. Buscando una manera de descargar mi dolor grité y chillé hasta el cansancio, estaba muerta y el amor de mi vida pensaría que no le amaba, mi desdicha crecía por momentos.

Me quedé observando por un rato el follaje verde del bosque, la tierra ligeramente húmeda y a los pájaros que cruzaban volando por encima de mi cabeza.

Me paré de nuevo y agucé mi oído desarrollado, oí a mi alrededor, absolutamente todo, desde el batir de las hojas de los árboles hasta como una hormiga pisaba una hoja seca. Todo era tan nuevo para mi, y los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en un solo segundo me empezaban a extresar, el nombre de Damon siempre estaba presente.

Rodé el cuello una y otra vez y miré el tronco de un gran árbol, me arremangué las mangas y abracé todo lo que pude al árbol y lo elevé arrancando hasta la última de sus raíces, pero no supuso un esfuerzo para mi, era como levantar una flor de la tierra, de esas chiquitas y blancas.

Lo intenté dejar como estaba y fruncí el ceño, sentía un hueco en el estomago.

Comprendí que necesitaba beber sangre, pensé en Stefan y los Cullen, ellos bebían sangre animal, pero Damon...Él me había enseñado que no hacía falta matar a los humanos para beber su sangre, y que se era más fuerte bebiendo la sangre humana que la animal.

Quise probar mi velocidad, y corrí en dirección al Sur, pasé por bosques, carreteras, pueblos, ciudades, pero no me paré.

Un sentimiento de libertad me embargaba al sentir el viento golpear en mi cara y ningún dolor en el abdomen al correr tan rápido, ni el cansancio en mis pies y la tensión en mis piernas...simplemente me deje llevar por el momento.

Cuando sentí que ya era hora de parar y tomar mi primera comida como vampiro esperé hasta que divise un puente, el cartel rezaba **Juárez Lincoln International Bridge**.

Me paré en dicho puente y me apoyé en unas barras, en la calzada. Un montón de coches atravesaban el puente, más adelante de mi posición dos chicos también se apoyaban en las barras al igual que yo. Me acerqué de a poco a ellos, dejándome guiar por mis instintos, pensando en ellos como mi presa y en mi como una cazadora, como dijo Damon que hiciese.

Los dos chicos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, uno de ellos estrujo con sus manos el skate que sostenía a su lado, el otro sonrió con picardía y me enfrento con una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa-El dejó a su compañero atrás y se acerco a mi.

El chico era alto y desgarbado, con el cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos marrones, por un momento vi en él a Edward, si no hubiese sido por el cabello...

A nuestro alrededor no había nadie más, ellos parecían estar esperando que les recogiesen, ya que portaban equipaje de mano.

-Andrew, no molestes a esta señorita, de seguro se ha perdido, ¿necesita ayuda?-El otro chico caminó más seguro y sonrió también, su forma de hablar me recordó a Jasper, pero que esperaba, me encontraba en el Estado de Jasper, aquí no era extraño hablar de esa forma.

En general, ambos chicos parecían buenas personas, una vez más inspeccioné el lugar, vació de otras personas.

-En realidad si.-Hablé por primera vez y les dediqué una sonrisa, antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban siendo manipulados mentalmente, ambos se quedaron parados sin poder moverse.

Bebí de la sangre del rubio hasta que quede satisfecha y él pálido. El otro chico estaba aun mejor y lo dejé en cuanto terminé junto a su amigo. Una columna blanca y las barras nos ocultaban de las miradas de los coches que pasaban con velocidad por el lugar.

Les borré mi imagen y mi persona de su cabeza y los dejé confusos a un lado de la carretera. Me sentí tan bien, y tan llena de energía que volví a cazar una cuantas veces, y corrí a sitios nuevos. Y cuando menos me lo esperé ya me encontraba cazando de nuevo en la ciudad de Monterrey, ya estaba fuera del Estado de Texas y me encontraba por primera vez en México.

No me adentré mucho en el lugar, pero si dejé mi chaqueta negra a las afueras de la ciudad, Victoria necesitaba seguir una pista factible.

Corrí por las afueras y más allá encontré un perfecto lugar, el bosque se habría camino ante mi y un lago parecía llamarme con su hermoso aspecto y sus destellos gracias al reflejo del Sol.

Ya era tarde y el Sol empezaba a ocultarse, el cielo estaba pintado por tonos amarillos y naranjas.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Me quité cada prenda que tenía con cuidado y las dejé sobre una roca. Me adentré en el agua y a cada paso que daba, el suelo era más profundo. Al mirar al cielo pensé en que Victoria no tardaría en llegar y encontrarme, y me hice a la idea de que tendría que ser la asesina, ya que ser la víctima no era una opción.

Dejé de pensar en los futuros acontecimientos y me relajé flotando sobre las calmadas aguas.

Cuando no quedaba ya luz solar, nadé hasta la orilla y me coloqué solo el pantalón y la camisa negra, dejé las botas a un lado y miré a la lejanía. Tal y como había esperado, a lo lejos divisé un halo rojizo entre los árboles.

Victoria por fin me encontraba, para regocijo suyo.

Estaba tan segura de mi fuerza, de mi capacidad y de mi entrenamiento que aquel momento más que asustarme me parecía más miel al gusto. Sobretodo porque tenía demasiado odio y rencor, tanto que disfrutaría con sacarlo de mi interior y usarlo con Victoria. Ya era hora de vengarme por arruinarme gran parte de mi vida, por su culpa Charlie pensaba que estaba muerta, por su culpa mi vida no volvería a ser como lo era antes, por su culpa me convertiría en una asesina.

Victoria se paró ante mi, con su mirada felina y sonriendo de forma retorcida.

Ella se aproximo a mi persona y me rodeó, dejé que pensara que me afectaba su presencia, puse mi mejor cara de miedo.

-Bella, Bellita, tanto tiempo sin verte, ya empezaba a extrañarte-Ella habló con veneno en cada palabra-¿Me extrañaste?

No respondí. Ella frunció el ceño y luego lanzó una carcajada.

-No temas, nos divertiremos. No te dolerá...mucho.

-Mientes- Dijé por primera vez.

-Bueno, tienes razón, rogarás que acabe contigo en menos de un minuto, pero yo quiero jugar un rato, así que irá para largo.

Algo sorprendida me di cuenta de que Victoria estaba tan cegada por su sed de venganza que no se había dado cuenta de que ya yo no era humana, o eso parecía.

Cansada ya de su jueguito que había durado tiempo, dejé de jugar al mio y me acerqué a ella, sin un ápice de sentimientos buenos, dejé de lado la culpa, la bondad y la piedad.

-Verás, serás tu la que ruegues que pare.

Antes de que asimilara mis palabras, la cogí de la muñecas y se las desmembré. Las dejé en la orilla y me llevé a cuestas a Victoria, quien gritaba y vociferaba una y otra vez, intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

Juntas desaparecimos en las profundidades del lago, ella pronta a enfrentar su muerte y yo...

Yo a punto de cometer mi primer asesinato.

Damon me había dicho una vez, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, juntos sobre la hierba del jardín, que nuestra raza era cien veces más fuerte que la de los fríos, y que si usábamos nuestro odio al mismo nivel que nuestra fuerza los resultados podían ser catastróficos.

Pues bien, Victoria no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_**Nota: Bien, primero que todo ¡Al fin he actualizado! No me lo recriminen mucho el hecho de siempre tardar en subir los capis. Como autora comprendo a otras autoras que tardan una eternidad en actualizar porque a mi me pasa lo mismo y espero que ustedes también lo comprendan.**_

_**Este es el capitulo número trece y ahora en adelante ya me puedo organizar mejor ya que me organicé con este fic y creé una línea de tiempo y capítulos, así que más o menos tengo una idea de como seguir escribiendo cada capitulo (traducción: que voy a tardar menos en actualizar).**_

_**Gracias a toooodas las personas que leen mi fic y tienen paciencia conmigo, soy una tardona, pero que le puedo hacer. También agradezco a todos vuestros reviews, los adoro y aunque no los responda uno a uno, ya saben que los leo y me encantan. **_

_**Como he leído en montones de fanfictions, para las escritoras de fics los reviews son nuestro aire para respirar...o algo por el estilo, así que, ¿quieren que siga respirando? **_

_**Cri, cri, cri.**_

_**Pues bien, si no quieren hago como Bella en este capitulo y no respiro o.o**_

_**Emi :D**_

**P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^**


	15. Perdida

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Capitulo 14. Perdida.  
><strong>

Victoria me suplicaba con los ojos, su mirada llena de sufrimiento y miedo.

Ya no podía gritar, la había dejado sin lengua. En ese momento se encontraba encima de una gran roca, situada en una de las orillas del lago.

La miré sentada a su lado, tal vez yo poseía una sádica mirada en aquellos momentos. Cogí otra cerilla. Victoria había traído una caja entera, ella pensaba torturarme de la misma forma en que yo la torturaba ahora.

-Así que Victoria, ¿te gusta quemar a las personas?-Le susurré en el oído, ella me miró con eterno odio, no podía moverse, le faltaban las piernas y los brazos, no respiraba, solo observaba, tal vez urdiendo un movimiento que la salvase-¿O solo a los vampiros?

Prendí la cerilla, el fuego esperaba a mi lado, le dedique una mueca y me acerque a su oído rozándolo con mis labios.

-Entonces supongo que te esta gustando; tranquila solo notarás un pequeño cambio.

Me separé de su cuello blanco como el marfil y acerque la cerilla a sus ojos, ella empezó a removerse.

-Que ya no podrás ver-Con la cerilla uní sus parpados al resto de su cara, ella lanzó un grito gutural y primitivo.

Supongo que si los fríos pudiesen llorar, ella lo haría en este momento. Y si los de mi raza también llorasen, yo también lo haría, ¿por qué ? Porque ya no volvería a ser la misma, pero no pude evitar darle dolor a Victoria antes de matarla.

Solté un suspiro y me acosté al lado del destrozado cuerpo de mi enemiga.

-Ya te he desmembrado las extremidades, te he dejado sin tu oreja izquierda, sin lengua, sin labios, y te he sellado la mirada para siempre, creo que ya has sufrido suficiente. Yo no se a cuantas personas has torturado y de cuantas maneras lo habrás hecho y tal vez en comparación yo estoy siendo buena, pero me cansé ya de tener tanto odio dentro de mi y esto terminará cuando tú ya no existas, ¿comprendes?

Me incorporé un poco y miré su rostro, antes hermoso y ahora...destruido.

Le quité con toda la delicadeza que pude, un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y lo junté con los demás. Victoria.

Aquel nombre era perfecto para describir mis pensamientos. Había ganado, pero ¿a que precio?

Había perdido mi humanidad.

El sol empezaba a salir en lo alto, majestuoso y lleno de vida, un nuevo día se aproximaba, un nuevo comienzo venía en camino; mi comienzo.

Agarré a Victoria y me la llevé a la orilla donde se encontraban sus manos.

-Piensa en la persona que más ames-Le murmuré, ella pareció tomar un respiró.

Tragué en seco, sabia que estaba pensando en su difunto compañero, James.

Puse mis dos manos en su cabeza.

Quise mirar a otro lado y no ser yo la que hiciese tal acción, pero no podía.

Cogiendo aire hice mi último movimiento, mi jaque mate.

Separé la cabeza de Victoria del resto de su cuerpo.

Su tronco cayó a la tierra húmeda y yo me quede mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

En la caja quedaba una última cerilla, la prendí y quemé por completo a Victoria, acabando ya del todo con ella. Cubrí de tierra sus cenizas y me fui de aquel lugar, mirando el lago resplandecer como si en su superficie se encontrasen pequeños diamantes.

Corriendo me perdí entre la vegetación y no volví de nuevo la vista atrás, lo hecho ya no podía repararse, ahora debía dejar de aferrarme al pasado y vivir en el presente.

Aún podía sentir en el aire aquel olor dulzón y desagradable de un frío siendo quemado, y tal vez siempre lo recordaría, ya que uno nunca olvida su primer asesinato.

¿Quien sabe? Quizás este era el primero de muchos.

**.**

**.**

Había vuelto a los Estado Unidos.

Acabé cerca del puente donde tomé mi primera comida, en la ciudad de Laredo en Texas.

Sentada sobre un banco, observé a los niños jugar en el parque, sus madres le acompañaban y se reían con ellos.

Otra cosa la cual no podía tener sería la maternidad. Pero esto ya lo había decidido hacía ya tiempo, cuando Damon prometió convertirme en vampiresa. Y yo misma me había negado dicho derecho cuando me atravesé ante el conductor borracho, todas las decisiones siempre fueron mías. Cuando me fui con Damon de Forks, cuando decidí alejarme de mi amor para despistar a Victoria...

Hay algo que solo yo sabía; muy dentro de mi no me había ido para proteger a Damon, él me hubiese defendido aun mejor que yo misma, pero en aquel momento y aun ahora sentí que Victoria era una parte de mi pasado que necesitaba enterrar por completo yo sola, cavando un hoyo y dejando ahí mis malos recuerdos y al echar la ultima palada, perdonar a quienes tanto daño me habían causado.

Caminé por la soleada ciudad, mirando a mi alrededor a las personas, cada una con sus secretos y pensamientos.

Aun recordaba aquel primer momento en que Edward cruzó su mirada con la mía, en el comedor, cuando Jessica me hablaba sobre su familia. Él me miraba intentando leer mi mente, pero no pudo, nunca pudo.

Tuvimos momentos felices cuando empezamos a salir, desde que me salvó de aquellos hombres en un callejón de Port Angeles habíamos conectado en verdad. Su afán por leerme y descubrir que pensaba había provocado nuestro acercamiento aun más y yo descubrí que era él, un vampiro.

Pero luego tuvimos que ir a jugar al béisbol con su familia y fue ahí donde en verdad todo empezó. Si él no hubiese querido ir a jugar a aquel campo, tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado y...

Yo no hubiese sido afortunada, ya que probablemente no hubiera conocido a Damon, el verdadero amor de mi vida, y me hubiese conformado con Edward, creyendo que él era mi futuro.

Tal vez yo nunca lo amé. Quizás solo me atraía la idea de ser inmortal y lo utilizaba a él como excusa y única opción a esa vida.

Algo confusa por mis propias ideas y pensamientos caminé haciendo leves zigs zags y apoyándome en un muro de piedra miré al cielo, ya era mediodía.

Fruncí el ceño perdida en mis radicales memorias. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si nunca llegué a enamorarme de Edward Cullen? Eso quería decir que en verdad nunca amé hasta que Damon llegó a mi vida.

Habían tantos cabos sueltos, pero siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué Edward me dejó por otra vampiresa si le había costado tanto admitir que teníamos un brillante futuro? ¿por qué me dejó de la noche a la mañana, si estaba tan ansioso por casarse conmigo?

Miles de preguntas sin respuestas abordaron mi apesadumbrada cabeza. Deseaba tener cada respuesta, tener explicaciones y saber los verdaderos motivos, aquellos que estaban ocultos, los que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Me sentía perdida, dando vueltas en un mar lleno de personas sin rostro para mí, no conocía a nadie, y nadie me conocía a mi.

Me giré en el muro de piedra y apoyé mis codos en él; había una pequeña plaza con una fuente y más allá se alzaba sobre ladrillos naranjas una bonita iglesia.

Me pregunté que pasaría si entrase en ella, ¿me quemaría?¿Algo me impediría entrar?¿Tal vez un ángel bajaría con una espada y me cortaría la cabeza por tener la osadía de pisar tierra santa?

Solté una pequeña risa histérica y luego cubrí con mis manos mi rostro, entre respiraciones sollozos salían de mi boca descontrolados, sin lagrimas. Me sentía tan triste y sola.

-No te quemarías-Una voz grave y suave se oyó a mis espaldas, sentí algo en mi interior, un brinco en el lugar donde ahora descansaba un corazón que no latía-Es más una leyenda urbana que otra cosa.

Me giré sobresaltada, tragué en seco y fruncí el ceño, el Sol por un momento me cegó, pero ahí estaba, Damon Salvatore.

Vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro, al igual que yo.

Mi gesto debía de ser de sorpresa, ya que nunca esperé que me viese como lo hacía en aquellos momentos. En su sonrisa había ternura y paciencia infinita, cosa que solo tenía conmigo. Paciencia.

Fue un momento, quizás menos de un milisegundo, yo ya lo estaba abrazando con todo el amor que tenía dentro de mi.

-Damon- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, las palabras se amontonaban en la punta de mi lengua, pero por alguna razón no podía decir ninguna.

El me miró con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, él era el rey de la noche. Susurró palabras, pero yo no podía oírlas. Me acerqué a su rostro lleno de belleza y susurré "Lo siento" con tanto sentimiento y culpabilidad que hasta a mi me dolió.

-No hace falta-Él dijo, me atrajo y me dio un suave beso, era lento y calmado, poco a poco, cada duda y angustia que antes sentí fueron desvaneciéndose y la felicidad me embargo.

Me miró a los ojos y tomó un respiro, envolvió con sus manos las mías y miramos la ciudad que se extendía en su totalidad ante nuestras miradas llenas de una merecida paz.

Tal vez no me prometía estabilidad y una familia, él no llegaría del trabajo cada día ni esperaría su cena sobre la mesa a la misma hora, ni veríamos absurdos programas de la tele sobre concursos y nos acostaríamos puntualmente antes de las diez para que el día siguiente fuera la misma rutina.

Damon odiaba lo rutinario y amaba lo espontaneo, y si yo estaba con él, era normal que a mi también me gustase.

No me prometía una vida pacífica y serena, ni un perro, ni pagar juntos la hipoteca de una casa, ni hijos.

No.

El me prometía mucho más, el me prometía con solo una mirada un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Y si yo quería vivir con él...al diablo las reglas y la sociedad, viviríamos a nuestra manera y a nuestro placer.

Nos alejamos del lugar tomados de la mano, no hacía falta las explicaciones por ahora, solo nuestra presencia el uno para el otro.

El horizonte era tan infinito como lo era nuestra vida, y en una eternidad millones de cosas pueden suceder, solo hay que esperarse lo inesperado.

_**Esta vez no tarde aunque el capitulo no es largo. Bien, ya Damon y Bella se han encontrado. A las que quieren volver a ver a Edward, prepárense, en cualquier momento les llega por detrás y las asusta ;)**_

_**Gracias por sus review, ya ven sigo viva y puedo respirar, esas sabias escritoras tenían razón.**_

_**Emi :D**_

**_P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^_**


End file.
